


Unintentional Sparks

by AzraelValenti



Series: SparkTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Underswap, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Horror, Kawaii Mettaton, Kawaii Sans, Kawaii robot Napstablook, M/M, Mature Papyrus, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 28,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelValenti/pseuds/AzraelValenti
Summary: My name is Isabelle, I'm the last member of the Valentine family, one of the richest in the US, and also known for being the pyromaniacs of the north. A few months ago the monsters got released from mount Ebott, just north of the canadian boarder, and I met a few of them recently. They keep trying to tell me things about SOULs and something called a SOULspark, but it's just not clicking with me. Jeez, I need to smoke another bowl to deal with all this.Please listen to the music I have linked in the notes at the beginning of every chapter (it will make your day happy) ^-^Reader is not main character in this installment. Reader has set forms (see comments on chapter one). Reader transforms between male and female.Grillby/OC





	1. Housefire Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTlKzkdtW9I)** quietly in the background for the next two chapters.

**1998**

Almost nothing remains of a Minnesota family's multi-million dollar mansion after a massive blaze ravaged the four-story structure Thursday, December 25th. Dozens of firefighters tried to save what they could of the 55-room house in Mora, Minnesota, but 75% of it was engulfed in flames by the time they arrived, KWTL reported. The smoke from the fire, which was first reported at about 3:30 a.m., could reportedly be seen from miles away.

Responders lost precious time because they were originally sent to the wrong address about a mile away, Mora Fire Department Captain James Langdon told KWTL. There were also water issues, as the private hydrant on the property did not supply enough water for the size of the house and scope of the flames, he said.

The entire house staff, along with Mrs. and Mr. Valentine and their two year old daughter were home at the time, but miraculously there were no injuries.

"The fire seemed to have started in the child's room." One of the house staff, Maria Osborn, had reported on the scene. "I could have sworn she was in there when it all went up in blazes. I'm just so relieved she wasn't hurt."

The mansion is located in an affluent Mora suburb and was valued at just over $17 million in 1993. It sits on 20 acres and had 24 bedrooms, 12 full bathrooms and seven half bathrooms. Homeowner Sara Valentine's mother spent ten years building her family's house, which was completed in 1980, with the hope of being able to house the rest of her somewhat large family and staff in it's confines. Unfortunately, due to an outbreak of fatal fires throughout the family's homes, Sara was her mother and family's sole survivor, taking over the huge house, and life savings of her mother.

"They're devastated at this point in time. What they've worked for and the beautiful, big house they built is no longer standing the way it was," James said. The home is 90% gone, according to the Mora Enquirer.

"Please pray for the family," Friend Amy Wilder said. "You will soon see on the news that the home has burned down and there is nothing left of their possessions. Thankfully everyone is safe. Just such an unfortunate thing to happen, especially on Christmas."

The cause of the fire is still under investigation.


	2. School's Out and So Are The Monsters

I held my breath as the clock ticked away ever so slowly reaching for three pm. I watched.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Time seemed to slow as the second hand reached the forty five mark. It was the last day of high school. I was sitting in my free period as everyone began to bustle around grabbing their things and loudly chattering away about how they were going to spend the next few years, summer, and colleges. I on the other hand wasn't going to go to college any time soon, this was my second time through senior year because of home issues and my mother's recent passing from cancer, I barely skimmed by this last semester, barely managing to make the credits I needed to graduate. The bell rang, and I let out a long sigh of relief. It was finally over.

I gathered my things from under and on top of my desk, following the horde of other teenagers out of the room, never looking back into the classroom and ahead of myself as we all exited the school the last time. Several of my friends bid their farewells to me before I got into my car. The second the door shut and the silence engulfed me, I laid my head on the steering wheel and wondered exactly what I was going to do with myself from now on.

With the money from the life insurance, the factory my mother owned (and sold), and the settlement I received from that very same plastic factory that had, irrevocably, given my mother the lung cancer that had ended her life, and with a father that had taken half of it all and dipped, there wasn't anything I really say as a "bright future" in my intimidate coming days other than lazily watching Netflix and repeat pizza delivery in my apartment. If money was supposed to be able to buy you happiness, then I should be the happiest young woman in the entire north US. I let out another huff of air and sat back up, starting the engine of my little bright blue Volkswagen bug and started the thirty minute drive it would take to get home from Mora Minnesota to Cambridge.

The radio seemed like a dull hum in the back of my mind as the world around me faded to an even darker shade of gray. Donald Trump had been elected president, and with it the recent release of the monsters from Mount Ebott just north of the Canadian border was nearly an impossible hurtle for the humans to even feasibly understand. What with our already raging war on the races happening between normal humans based on the amount of pigmentation in their skin, I didn't see an acceptable agreement for citizenship in the US for them any time soon.

As I drove through town I saw a few of them, walking around with each other tightly holding hands or ducking their heads as they passed disgusted looking onlookers. I pursed my lips, driving faster and missing a stop light in the process. A cop sitting on the corner waiting for other ignorant drivers to do the same thing, pulled out and blipped the siren at me while flashing his lights.

"Fuck me," I yelled at myself, slowly pulling over to the side of the road and turning on my hazard lights before getting out.

"Mam, do you know why I pulled you over?" The large, slightly smelly white police officer said as he sauntered over to me, ticket book in hand.

I groaned internally and turned to face him while I leaned on my tiny car.

"I missed that light there," I said, not hiding my disdain for the situation in my voice as I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the stoplight.

He wrote me a violation ticket for five hundred dollars. Fine, fair enough, I had more than enough to pay that off in one sitting and still have enough to live comfortably in the small apartment my mother had left me for the rest of my life without having to work, with money to spare if I ever had any kids to leave it to. The reminder only added to my depression as I drove home, ticket resting on the dashboard of my car. This wasn't the first driving violation I'd gotten over the last year, and it probably wouldn't be the last, my distraction was never going to go away, there was just too much going on in the world and in my life for my brain to make sense out of anything anymore, nonetheless driving properly. The least I could say was that no one had ever gotten hurt, but I didn't know how long I could skim by without an incident like that happening.

As I stepped through the front door to my apartment, I immediately called my lawyer and let her know about the new ticket, informing her about the appointment I made to go to the courthouse on Monday and pay it off, before settling into my large king sized bed and it's mountain of blankets and entering a long, dreamless sleep.

An insistent buzzer woke me. I looked around, noticing it was almost midnight. Groggily, I roused myself out of bed and made my way over to the front door, peering out the window facing the security door to see who in the literal fuck would be buzzing my apartment to let them in at this time of night.

All I could see was a short, chubby looking figure, completely decked out in blue snow gear and thick gloves with too-large snow boots. Accents of white fur lined the boots, gloves, and the hood of the coat. I groaned, internally saying _fuck it, if it's a mass murderer at least it would get me off of this hell hole of a planet,_ before opening my front door and heading down the stairs. The person was still urgently still hitting the buzzer as I reached the security door, I could see them through the glass turning away from me and fidgeting on their arms and coat sleeves as if they were worried.

I threw open the door, nearly making the short figure fall in with it.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently as they looked at my feet, I couldn't see their face under the thick, fur lined hood.

"Please let me in, there's a group of angry humans following me and I don't want to have to give them a bad time." It was a he, and his voice was so deep it reverberated through my chest in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

It took me only a second to register what he was saying and pulled him in through the doorway by the sleeve of his coat, safely closing the security door behind him and ushering him around the stairwell where the window and glass door wouldn't let him be visible to the outside world. I walked back, peering out the glass as a small group of ghetto white men and one grungy looking woman sauntered right up to the door and tapped up the glass at me.

"Hey you," one of the larger men said. There were four of them, and being a small female just over one hundred pounds flat, there was no way I'd be able to take them. "You see a skeleton looking _thing_ come around here?" He sneered, showing his yellow, holey teeth. I could only imagine what his breath smelled like and immediately wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"Sorry man," I yelled back. "I'm just waiting on my pizza delivery. Saw some guy in blue walking towards Quick Trip if that's who you're after."

"Thanks," the chick said, before urging the group to follow her down the street.

I watched as they turned the corner, not even bothering to look back.

"Fucking crackheads." I muttered, turning to face the person I'd just let in the building. I found him huddled behind the staircase, his gloves off as he worried the ends of his sleeves. I fought a little shock as I took in his hands, all bones as if he was a living human skeleton. I could see every single little bone in his palms as they moved, all working together. I remembered something about the monsters being made out of magic and something called LOVE that wasn't the same thing as the human emotion.

"They're gone dude." I grumbled, shuffling from side to side on my feet wondering what I was supposed to do with him now.

He looked up, peering from under his fur-lined hood. His whole face was a scull, but somehow animated, it reminded me somewhat of a chubbier version of the skeleton monster from _Halloweentown_. Blue, seemingly luminescent tears were streaking down the whiteness of his chubby face from hollow black eye-sockets that had little blue pinpricks of light in them in place of eyes that seemed to serve as pupils. They darted around me before settling on my bare feet.

"Takes a lot for a man to cry," I muttered, not knowing what else to say to... him right? "Wanna come upstairs and tell me what happened? I have coffee?" I offered after he didn't say anything.

"Do... hic," he paused, seeming to catch his breath. "Do you have ketchup?"


	3. You're Stoned, I'm Stoned, Nice To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z-kvT1XGAg)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

I sat silently in front of the TV with Sans, I'd found out his name as he'd mumbled an explanation of how he'd been at the grocery store and the clerk had referred to him as an animal, and seemingly called his friends to come give Sans a "bad time" as he put it. He was sucking on the end of my ketchup bottle as if it was a soft drink or some kind of alcoholic beverage, I raised my eyebrow at him every once in a while when I turned away from the show _Steven Universe_ I had playing on Netflix.

"So, Sans do you have somewhere I can drive you to that's nearby?" I offered, still looking at the TV in front of us.

"Yeah, my brother and I live just out of town. Normally I teleport from home to wherever I need to go but with the magic sensors the county makes us wear, I can't."

I bit my cheek, looking at his bony wrist as he showed me a thick metal bracelet. It gleamed silver in the light.

"Why do you have to wear those?" I wondered out loud, even though I was pretty sure it had to do with ignorance since all the monsters were literally supposed to be the embodiment of kindness and all that junk. I watched his skull face tense in a distressed look.

"It's a part of the governors plan to get us citizenship, or so he says I guess." He shrugged. "Basically, it's like being on house arrest, 'sept for magic, so if we use it, even a little, it sends a beacon out to all police officers in the area on a detainment call. There's even a tracker in it."

"Damn..." I mumbled. "Well, crash on my couch if you want, I'm gonna hit the sack." I got up, stretching and looking around the room. I spotted my thick, light brown faux fur throw blanket on the back of the fluffy arm chair in the corner of the living room and grabbed it, along with one of the decorative pillows. "Here." I said, tossing both at him and shrugging. "You need anything, just knock on the door. Loud. I'm a heavy sleeper." I walked into my room without waiting for an answer, closing the door behind me and falling into my bed.

A soft rapping on the door woke me up. I groggily checked the time again, 1 pm. I'd slept for nearly nine hours. Sighing, I got up and opened the door. Sans was standing there, looking at his feet, he was missing the fur coat and boots and was now worrying the hem of his black tee shirt, with an irony inducing skeletal rib cage pattern on the front. I laughed once, despite everything.

"Um... can I use your bathroom?" He asked after a minute.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have to go through my room for that." I smirked, shaking my head a little and stepping off to the side. "C'mere." I breathed, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom through my room.

"Thank you," he uttered, hurrying into the room and shutting the door. I noticed he didn't lock it, pursing my lips and walking to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans that had minimal holes in them and a tee off the top shelf, stripping down to my underwear and putting my arms through the shirt.

"Oh I uh..." I heard Sans sputter from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. "What? You've never seen a chick in her underwear before bruh?"

His face changed rapidly from pale white to pale luminescent blue, darker and darker until he was entirely glowing a dark blue, it kind-of reminded me of a blush. I laughed once, pulling on the shirt quickly and then the jeans.

"Come on hon, lets get you home." I said at last, straightening out the shirt a little more.

"Kay," he stammered back, the blue tint to his bones still visible all over as we stopped to grab his coat from the living room and left, locking the door behind us.

As we neared my car in the lot, Sans still hadn't spoken. I was slightly smiling to myself at his flustered reaction, not really because I felt like hot stuff, but more along the lines of the fact that I was probably right in guessing he hadn't actually seen a human woman in any sort of state of undress. I wondered what would happen if I introduced him to the internet and porn. I chuckled again at the thought and unlocked the car, hopping in and unlocking his side. He got in, not really looking in my direction.

"Hey Sans," I asked, turning on the radio.

"Y-yea kid?" He stammered, once again slightly turning blue.

"You ever smoke weed?" I asked, glancing at him again and raising my eyebrows.

"Why would I want to smoke a weed?" The blue washed out of his face almost instantly and his facial expression changed to astonished confusion.

I laughed immediately, feeling it in my chest. "Oh god, you're a riot!" I reached into the center console and pulled out my dab pen, clicking it on and still laughing. "When the light on this turns green, breath through the end of this, right here like your sucking on a straw." I thought about it for a second before adding, "just once though, I don't want you to go all space-cadet on me."

"O...kay?" He said finally, eyeing the pen and seeming to sniff it once. I giggled again at the sight. "What does it do?"

"Well Cake describes her pot highs in great detail, and from what I've read it's not much different than what a human experiences for a monster to get high, just a little more of a body high than we get, but I suppose that's a subject of opinion, and since I'm not a monster I don't know." I shrugged. "But trust me okay?"

I watched the light turn green and nodded at the pen. His little light pupils went from it to me hastily before he brought his face to the end of the pen. Curiously, I watched as he sucked in the smoke, raising an eyebrow for myself mainly as the smoke traveled in a perfect cylindrical line through his teeth and out the bottom of his jaw in front of his spine where a human would have a throat. Almost as if he did have a throat and it was just invisible.

He started coughing almost immediately and I watched in giggling bemusement as the smoke came out of the arms of his coat and the neck hole as if it was coming directly out of his rib cage.

"Alright alright," I laughed one more time to myself before taking the pen and taking a big deep pull, holding it in for a moment and then releasing a huge cloud into the car. Sans was still biting it as I rolled down the windows and released the smoke from the vehicle.

We started driving, and within minutes Sans was bobbing his head happily along to my Ellie Goulding CD as I sang along. We reached the edge of town and the close-knit buildings gave way to trees and highways and old farmhouses. I watched each one as we passed them, swaying with the music and listening for any kind of signal from my GPS saying we were coming up on a turn.

Finally after a few more miles and a right turn the GPS blurted that the destination was on the left. I pulled up into a tiny little grouping of row-homes that seemed to have been built just recently with a little bar under a couple apartments attached to them.

"Alright bud, which one?" I asked, turning to my very tuned out and blissed car-mate.

"You can just drop me off at the bar, I have to help out my friend Grillbz with set up before he opens today, my bro and I are staying in his house so it's kinda how we pay rent until we're allowed to get jobs." Sans blurted, probably not knowing how loud he was being since he was stoned. I noticed that his pinprick light pupils had changed into big blue sparkly glowing orbs. And by sparkly I noticed there were literal little cartoon sparkles glittering all around in his eye sockets.

"Uh, maybe you should skip work for today yeah?" I suggested, watching those big orbs and clearly being able to tell that that probably wasn't a normal thing for his eyes to do. "We can just tell... uh—"

"Grillby," he supplied.

"Grillby, what happened last night and that you need to chill out 'kay?" I finished.

"Okay," those blue orbs looked around the car. "I feel kinda floaty, is that normal? Is that a thing humans feel? Floaty? I feel really floaty."

"Bruh, say floaty one more time." I tapped the steering wheel with my index finger a couple times before sighing to myself and turning into a parking space in front of the bar. "Alright alright bud, I'm walkin' in with you you're a little too stoned to do this by yourself."

"Hey thanks!" He practically yelped, hopping out of the car and almost getting hit by an oncoming car in the process, ducking behind the door as the other car sped by with a terrified look on his face.

"Yep," I repeated to myself, walking around the car and grabbing his hand before leading him into the bar.


	4. Here You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF98SoQucsY)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

~You~

You hear a deep clicking sound reverberating through the air, silent to our unsung heroes as they enter the bar with their blissful smiles plastered on their faces. Sans was Giddily jumping up and down with the idea of introducing his new friend. You look at her from your place in the void, her thick, wavy, red tinted black hair swayed in the wind that up-kicked from the door.

She was patting Sans on the head in the most loving way and you knew she meant him no harm. Ah but of course, she never did on any timeline you supposed. You tried to remember the other timelines just then, but something wasn't making sense, like a whole part of it had been blocked, or voided out. You pursed your phantom lips, wondering what part of the timelines you were missing. You could remember Izzy, although she hadn't yet been dubbed that name, and of course her lover.

You felt like smiling knowing what was about to happen, and you wished you had a real body right now. But, like always, and forever, you'd never be afforded that opportunity. Gaster had made that perfectly clear...

You felt his presence in the void, along with the sounds that his time jump magic made. The deep _click click click_ all around you. You wondered if it was his doing that you couldn't remember what you'd forgotten from the other timelines...

You hear his unbound laughing echo through the void, answering your unspoken question. The sound of his horrible voice breaking the laws of time and space and coursing through your being in the most horrible way. It felt like a rape of the mind...

**N҉͕͈͙̪̞̲͔o̤̱͔w̥̙̗̬͝ ͡n̵̲o̝w̞̳̕.̦̼ͅ**

You heard him speak at last, his voice raking your existence like invisible nails on a nonexistent chalkboard. If you had had a body, you would be trembling.

**͔̜͕̻I̲͉̖ ҉̟̫̤ḳ̨n͖̰̹̣̫̖o҉̰̖͕̻͍̤w̤̺ ̴̪͖̼̞͕̝m̗̮̗̝̘͎y̦͎͖̣͍̮͟ ̹̦l̫͓̤̤͘i͈͓̮̦̲͞t̰̭̕t̹̳̘̱͔̩̪͠ḷ͝e ̘̗̣̠͇̀ͅb̖ͅį͎̖̯̫̩̟̜r̻̺̼͜ḑ̺̠ ̜̜͉̦̦͟iṣ̨͇̳͔̼͇͙̲ ͙̼̫͚c̀u͎̞̙̻̮ͅr̹̝̪͔̕ͅi̼ó̻̺̥ụ͓̯͔̘̜̀s͚̝̯̯̣̪̼͠,̩̙͍̞͖ ̭b̺̪̪͕̘̳͡ų͈͉t̲̻̬̲̠̖̩ ̳̻̟̤͠t͓͙̪̯͙͙r̜̳͍̳̕ų̨͖̼̺̙͖̦s̰̙̮̼̭͎̹t̞̩̯̪̥̮̻,̩͙̦͙ ͅp̘̱̤̰̙͓i̴͇̮̫̼ͅg͈͚͇̟̦͖͉͡e̩o͚̖̰̦͖͖͇n̵̳̠,̼̳͞ͅ ͚͟I̪̲͖ ̖̩̯͔͉̤h͙̯̠̝̦̞ͅà͈̥̮̹̹̞v̸̝e̪͖̳̭ ̥͞s̖̞̪̰̳̜͢o̼̞̣̦͘m͍̙̜͖̮̙̬͜e͓̹̗t͖̝͔͉̫̯̭h̝͉̠͘i̱͓͈̟̹̜ng͚̲̪̟̤̩ ͠s̥o͟ ͇̙̲̰̯͖͝ͅm̬̪̙̯̩͔u̟̠̱̪̯c̲̬͖̠̦̙h̸͕͇ ̱̠̪̻̥̜̀ͅm͜o̵͕͈r̗̼͖e͉ ̣̖̠͔͎̳̹f̗̣̠͍̝͕̬u̡̮̲̝̱͚ͅn̶̩ ͉͝i̖̜̗͉̘̱͇n̜͕̻̹̹̫̯̕ ͉m̷͎̮̰͚ì͏̜̖̫̭n̖̤̼̝̘͞d͙̳͓̝͡ͅ ̧͖̝f̝̬͡o͍̻̻͔̹̕r̛̲̮͉ ̙̗͖̟̤̗͢y̬̥͔͓̜ͅo̡̺̠͖̞̙̫ͅṵ̲͎͉̦̟ ̴̮͚̜̱͙̗͇t̖͖̱̖h̼̠̱̹i̟s͕̳̱ ̹͍̪̜̺̦̰͠ṯ̜̠̻̬͔̟̟i̖͇͚͈̰̟̭m̭̞e̯͇͎̝̩̝̣͠l̼̱̹̘͎͈ͅi̼n̛̠e͈͡.͝**

Your existence wavered as if he was trying to change it somehow, mold it in some way. You bucked away from the feeling, terrified at the thought of not even existing. Sans' face came to mind and filled you with DETERMINATION. You used what little magic you had stored over the eons to push Gaster's magic away from your barely existent presence.

**̲͇̝S̺̮o̝ ̝̭͓ͅv͈e̠r͙̻̯y̛̥̼̖̟ͅ ͙̫̣̰m̦͔̩͓u̟c͎͍͇͢ͅh̴͓̤̜͍̭ ͙̫̟̫̤̗͈f̢̻͍̼̤̪ͅu̦̬̠̩n̯̺̮̟̗͇.̴̺̻̹̞̱̝**

The scene of Izzy and Sans faded away into black as you began to feel tired. What little magic that had been letting you see them was now gone. You felt sheer sadness wash over you as you mourned the loss, feeling as though you knew each and every one of the others personally, like they were friends...

You drifted, alone in the endless void once more, where time itself wasn't binary and wondered how long each second here was compared to where your favorite life forms lived...


	5. The Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWoGC0SFWzo)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

I patted Sans on the head as we walked into the bar where he worked, it was named, aptly, Grillby's. Apparently the guy that owned the bar likes his own name. I watched, bemused as Sans smiled up at me, his big ol' cartoony eyes were kind of adorable.

“Sans?” I heard another male voice from inside the bar. I looked around, but didn't see anyone at the bar or any of the tables. The sign from outside that said “open” hadn't been lit yet either. Sans started jumping a little, almost giddily and I had to admit, he was just fucking cute.

“Hey Grillbz, come out of the back for a sec I brought a friend over.” Sans called back to him.

I heard a few glasses clanking together as a dim, orangish light started to permeate from the half door that separated the kitchen from the bar. Just then, a man of fire walked through that half door, glasses and towel in hand as he dried them.

I did a double take, my heart skipping a beat as it took me a minute to register that the guy was in fact, _made of_ fire and not _on_ fire. I let out a long breath and looked at him again, starting feet first. He was wearing a pair of those oxford type dress shoe thingies, black and polished good enough I could see my reflection in them. I thought about the ratty tennis shoes I was wearing and shuffled in place a little bit. Black, perfectly pressed black dress pants followed, accenting lovely curves, _ugh I love it when men have that muscular curvature._ I tried not to stare at his ass as I continued to basically grope the man with my eyes. He had on one of those suit vestie thingies over a white oxford style white dress shirt. And to top it off, a little white lily was placed artfully on his vest.

I swallowed air before I looked at his face, taking my time to drag my eyes up.

Something inside my chest clicked the second my eyes were level with his. His deep orange and bright yellow flames flickered all around the top of his head in long waves as if it was a form of hair, and oh, it was pretty to watch. His face, head, and ears seemed to somehow be solid, accentuating a square jaw, strong nose, and cupids bow lips that were a slightly darker shade of orange than his “skin.” His eyes, behind some glasses that were, remarkably, able to sit on his face, however, were a pale, perfect shade of fire blue.

“Uh...” I could hear Sans from somewhere, but for some reason I found it impossible to figure out where. Everything that had existed before this moment was a dark and murky thing to try and remember...

I shook my head, slapping myself across the face once. Hard. I looked at sans and gave him a pleading look before mumbling “I have to go,” and rushing out of the bar, back to where I came from. The second I was in my car, I started the engine and sped away, not looking at any of my mirrors until I was safely out of the little rowhome area and unable to see that bar.

Or that man.

 

~Back at Grillby's~

 

Sans was staring at Grillby, wide eyed and mouth open. “Did you see what I just—what I am seeing!” He blurted, looking out the large front window again to where Isabelle had hurried away.

“I have no idea what you're talking about Sans.” Grillby scoffed, but, he placed a hand over his chest, trying to hide his SOUL from Sans' vision. “Why don't you explain to me why you're late for work, and stoned, and I swear to the human's god if you have a rock so help me!”

Sans slowly put the pebbles he had in his hand back into his pocket before retorting, looking directly at Grillby's SOUL. “You can't hide it Grillbz, your SOUL sparked, and so did hers.”

“There is no way, I would ever.” Grillby paused, walking forward to Sans, taking long slow strides. “Ever.” He stated again, leaning down so his face was level with Sans'. “Date –nonetheless be SOULmates with— a grungy, disaster of a girl, who lacks the proper communication skills to say 'hello', or the basic knowledge not to ogle someone you haven't even been properly introduced to.”

Sans opened his mouth again to say something but Grillby held up a finger to silence him.

“She looked like a homeless person picked out her outfit, and her shoes —tennis shoes at that— looked like they were ready to fall apart, not only did her attire bother me but I get the feeling she chooses to dress in that manor, and to top it all off I bet she doesn't even wash her face or brush that haystack of a hair bundle she has on top of her head. Now, go upstairs, lay the fuck down until your high wears off, and come back down when you're sober enough to think using some logic.”

Grillby glared at Sans as he walked back behind the bar, picking up his now dried mugs and placing them under the bar with the rest of them. He heard Sans sigh heavily, dramatic as usual, before he heard him bounding up the stairs and across the floor on the second level of the building.

As soon as Grillby heard the door to Sans' room close, he dropped the facade, clutching a hand to the front of his vest and sinking down to his knees. The cherubic, round, pale, milk and rose petals face of that girl ingrained into the forefront of his vision. Her blush as she'd looked at his face had been remarkably beautiful, and that deep almost black shade of red hair was exquisite, how could a girl so pretty still have the gall to go around acting and dressing like a neanderthal? Grillby shook his head, pushing away thoughts of that girl and going back to work.

SOULspark or not, she'd have to learn how to be a proper lady before Grillby took any action.

 


	6. Drink! Drink! Drink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OWq38TikzU)** or this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iw5gSz6VnC4)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

I slammed the door to my apartment, slinking down with my back against the wall, breathing heavily. _What the heck did I just do?_ I breathed deeply a few times, exhaling through my nose and looking all around the room. My TV was still playing _Steven Universe_ from last night, it was the episode where Garnet the fusion was singing _Made of Love_ and defeating Jasper.

I closed my eyes, listening to the melody.

_“I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove, and it's stronger than you.”_

My chest felt heavy, like there was an extra weight there that hadn't been there previously. Fire flickered behind my eyelids, and solemn fire blue eyes invaded my forethought. Another shaky breath, and I got up, walking over to the TV stand and picking up the already packed bowl on the shelf with the lighter and my medicine bottle of weed.

A few puffs later and I was ready to life again, at least, my version of it, binge watching my favorite TV show on Netflix and trying desperately not to be the weirdo I knew I was for obsessively going over every curve of a man I didn't even know. _Ugh,_ I thought to myself, _I need alcohol._

I picked up the phone, calling my personal assistant for the first time in seven months.

Laurence picked up the phone immediately. _“Yes miss Valentine?”_

“Larry,” I breathed into the phone. “Bring me some of my dad's stock.”

 _“Which bottles?”_ He answered back in his normal, almost monotone 'servant' attitude.

“The brandy.” I answered back hastily, fidgeting with the phone pressed against my ear.

 _“I'll be there in twenty.”_ He answered back with the same tone before I heard the line go dead.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see my assistant standing in his tuxedo. His hair was slightly tousled as if I'd woken him up. I pursed my lips a little, taking in his pleasant form. Muscular curves accented his bodice nicely, and he had a cleft, slightly round chin with a chubby, slightly upturned button nose and thin, but dusky lips on a young and pale face. He bowed slightly, his wavy brown hair flopping over his light, watery brown eyes as he handed my package over to me. “Have a pleasant evening miss.” He said quietly as I took the brown paper bag from him. I half smiled, I knew telling him to not act like this to me wasn't going to make him stop, as he'd demonstrated so many times before.

“You as well Larry,” I sighed, watching him hurry back down the hall without looking back as he went down the stairs. I ducked back into my apartment and closed the door behind me, clutching the slightly squared bottle in my hand like it was life itself as I plopped into my couch.

Several hours passed and I heard my buzzer. The bottle was sitting on my coffee table in front of me, one third empty and I looked frantically around myself. Everything was still in order and I had to remind myself that the buzzer just meant there was someone down stairs, not actually here in the room. I let out a breath, getting up a little too fast and slightly stumbling as I walked to the window facing the front of the building before peering down to see who was here.

I laughed once, a short, chubby figure was once again, decked out in snow garb and fidgeting nervously in front of the security door. I'd recognize that all blue style everywhere, I realized, as I grabbed my slippers, shoving my feet into them and hurrying out of the house and down the stairs.

“Hiya!” I shouted, a little too loudly before blushing as I realized I'd just startled the shit out of an adorably flustered Sans.

“Hey kid,” he said as I ushered him through the door, his deep voice calming.

“Care,” I elongated the word a little more than I needed to as we entered my apartment, “to have a drink with me little man?”

“Love to, but I—”

“Come _on_ ,” I whined, “no _butts_.” I keened, hip checking him with my butt.

“Hey don't steal my—wait!” He put both his hands on my sides. I guessed it was because he couldn't comfortably reach my shoulders but I wasn't sure. “I need to tell you something important!” He said, looking up at me, his little pinprick blue light eyes were back to normal, and he was looking at me, almost worriedly.

“Oh Sans,” I sighed, plopping back on the couch and flipping off Netflix to my internet radio station and putting on _Elevate ft. Nevve (Herrin Remix)_ , letting the sound envelope the room.

“Izzy, please come on just hear me out.” Sans groaned as he walked in front of me from my spot on the couch.

“Izzy? I haven't been called that since my mom was still around,” I mumbled to myself more than him. “Yeah I like that, you can call me Izzy if you want.” I looked at his face and held the bottle out to him. “I tell you what, I'll listen to what you have to say _if_ you help me finish this bottle and smoke a bowl with me. Yeah?”

“I don't know...” He shuffled on his feet, looking down first before at the bottle in my hand, a bead of luminescent sweat formed on the side of his skull.

“Come on, just that and I'll hear anything you have to say to me.”

“O...kay,” he said quietly, taking the bottle from my hand and taking a long swig, I watched, again in slight amazement as the dark fluid went across his bare bones as if he had invisible organs.

“Great!” I mewled, packing another bowl.

 


	7. Oh Brother Where Art Thou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y56lpXvXbs0)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

My head was throbbing as I groggily sat up. I was sitting on the floor in the living room of my tiny apartment. I looked around, the couch had been pushed back against the wall, and my lamp shade was missing... I thought, until I noticed Sans was laying haphazardly across the arm of my arm chair, his shirt and coat missing exposing bare thick rib bones and a thicker than human spinal column. I pursed my lips at him, my lamp shade placed almost perfectly on his chubby skull.

I stumbled a little as I got up, a wave of vertigo rushing through my head. _What on earth?_ I questioned my sanity as I looked down to discover I was wearing nothing a humongous sparkly pink tutu from my old fairy costume with shorts under it and a black sports bra. I noticed _Just Dance_ was on on my PS4 on the TV, and realized I probably pushed all my furniture out of the way and just got down a little too hard. Shaking my head, I picked up my blinking phone and checked out my notifications.

All Facebook. Huh, I hadn't realized I'd added Sans, or that he even had a Facebook in the first place. I saw that almost all the notifications were from him tagging me in video—oh no. As I hurriedly scrolled through his page I saw fourteen, _fourteen_ different videos of us horsing around on a bunch of different games, it looked like at some point I'd gotten Larry involved and got him to bring over more alcohol and even _got him to do shots with us._ I questioned how in the literal fuck I'd managed to convince him of that. Woah. I glanced at Sans, wondering exactly how much of that “personal assistant” thing had registered with him.

I'd decided a long time ago that anyone who didn't know who I was, would never know. But then again, since I didn't really keep close company with pretty much anyone, it was never that hard to hide the fact that I'd come from the Valentine family. The _pyromaniacs_ of the north US. I shuttered, a different kind of fire fluttering just behind my eyelids.

When I opened my eyes I noticed a couple of new notifications.

Someone named Papyrus had commented on the video of Sans and I dancing in _Just dance_.

“Get. Home. Now.” was all that he'd said.

And under that, my heart skipped a beat as I looked at the name.

Grillby.

“Cute.” He'd written. I could feel the heat rise up my face, engulfing my entire head, ear to ear.

Jesus. Oh sweet baby Jesus they're friends on Facebook _and he saw me turn up to blackout drunk with this dorkathon recording me!_ I mentally screamed storming around my living room with heavy feet. _What the heck what the heck what the-e-e H-E-C-K!_

I heard Sans groan from behind me before a heavy _thump_. I whirled around to see the midget bone monkey on the floor, rubbing his skull and looking down at his shirtless chest as he lifted up the lamp shade. A drop of luminescent drool on the side of his mouth.

“Mornin' Izzy,” he practically mumbled, sitting up and pitting his fists to his eye sockets.

“Actually it's like two pm...” I grumbled back, shaking my head.

“Oh...” he paused before going throwing down his hands and going wide eyed, looking frantic. “ _oh no!_ ” He jumped up, dashing around the room and breakneck speed and sliding on the lose carpet on the wood floor as he grabbed his shirt, coat, boots, and gloves. Within seconds he was fully dressed and looking decent. “I have to go home, I have to go home right now!”

“Alright, alright,” I sighed, waving my hand at him. “You got all your stuff?”

He felt around his jacket, looking around. “Oh no where's my phone?”

I pointed at the coffee table where a little blue flip phone with one of those headphone jack charms of a cartoon bone on it was sitting.

“Thank you-o-o,” he elongated the word as he snatched the phone off the table.

I fished out my keys from my pocket as we hurried out the door and to the car. I realized I hadn't put on shoes once we got outside, but I wasn't too concerned considering that I wasn't planning on getting out of the car anyway. Sans was texting rapidly as we drove, not even bothering to look outside as we sped to his apartment on the outskirts of town.

There were several monsters standing outside of Grillby's as we finally hit the last turn and the little monster village came into view. As we neared them, it turned out to be an incredibly tall skeleton monster, wearing a thick orange hoodie and long black basketball shorts, he had a lit cigarette between his teeth and his eye sockets seemed kind of drooped almost like he was hooding them in a 'take no shit' kind of look.

His arms were folded across his chest, and it almost seemed like he was muscular under his cloths, even the exposed leg bones under the shorts seemed to have tones that would look like muscles if he had skin, it was sort of confusing but man, he seemed cool standing there leaned up against the bar like that. As he spotted Sans in the car he took a long drag off his cigarette and tossed it on the ground, stepping on it with heavy black steel toe boots as he walked over to where I was parking. Sans ducked under the dash board slightly, as if hiding from the guy. I rolled my eyes, rolling down the window as the skeleton dude leaned in.

“Hey there,” he said. His voice was quiet and low, as if he was trying to keep anger in check. I shrank away from him a little bit, I could literally feel some kind of power coming off of him in crackling waves and he had only one eye spark thingie, glowing dark red and orange and almost looking like a floating fire ball with a pupil. The hair on the back of my neck stood up at the sight of it. “Thanks _so_ much for delivering my brother.”

He stood up, his face escaping my view from my seat in the car, I watched as he took long, slow strides around the car to the passenger side, throwing open the door and nearly making Sans fall out.

“H-hey bro- _oh_ ,” Sans huffed a short _oof_ as is –apparently brother, lifted him out of the car and threw him over his shoulder, hipchecking the door to my car closed and walking back around the front of my car. Sans was dwarfed by the big skeleton so much he almost looked like chibi. Jesus why did the little idiot have to be so cute as he smiled and waved while his brother carried him away.

The other two monsters that were outside were the most adorable pair of... robots?

I smiled at the adorable pair of respectively pink and blue robots before waving to them with my fingers and backing out of the parking space and driving back to my apartment.

 


	8. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgAqRnSP7sQ)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

My oversized fluffy skirt swished around me as I walked up the stairs in my building. I earned a couple of confused stares as I walked to my apartment with slow, shuffling bare feet. _Ugh, time to never drink again_ , I sighed internally. I threw open the door to my apartment, stubbing my toe on the door frame as I walked in.

“Oh HOLY FUCK!” I screamed, throwing myself into the room and slamming the door. I tossed my keys on the TV stand, hearing them slap against the wood before falling back behind it with the force. Oh well. Lord I hated my life. I cursed myself both out loud and in my head as I got undressed, and then redressed, watching my pinkie toe swell up and bruise. Welp, so much for getting through the day uninjured.

After I was safely on the couch and in a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a huge tee-shirt, I was back on my phone and scrolling through Facebook uneventfully. Then it struck me. My heart started pounding rapidly in my chest as I went onto Sans' Facebook, going to his friends list and looking up Grillby's name. He popped up, his profile picture of Sans taking a selfie with Grillby himself in the background at the bar, raising an unamused eyebrow (fire brow?) at the camera.

I tentatively touched the picture, bringing up his profile.

I looked at all his pictures first, because that's what you do when you're a creepy nineteen year old stalker and you want to run up a man's profile online. Oh he was glorious, but it seemed like every single picture here was just Sans' selfies with him. A lot of them, Grillby was in the background looking either annoyed or just mildly displeased, but in one, he was actually participating, his rolled up sleeved arm over Sans' shoulder and holding a half empty beer mug in a “cheers” kind of pose. A soft blue tone on his high cheekbones (did he have bones?) in a sort-of blush.

“Oh my,” I mumbled, feeling idiotic and a little jealous of my recent acquaintance for absolutely no reason as I exited the pictures and went to the “about” tab on his profile.

Single. No family. Male. Owner of Grillby's. _Two THOUSAND years old?!_

I threw the fucking phone down and my head swam. _How? Why? How??_ I screamed mentally, staring wide eyed at the phone, still on the screen and on my coffee table. I hadn't read that wrong, it was right there. August 1 st, 12 AD. No 19 or 20 in front of it, just twelve. _Holy titty fuckballs!_ I had to know more. I got up, walking over to my shoes and stuffing my feet in them before grabbing my sweater off the floor and making sure my keys were in the pocket. They weren't.

I meandered around my apartment for a good ten minutes, looking under everything before realizing that I'd thrown them haphazardly at the TV stand. I fished them out from behind it, pursing my lips at myself and wondering how in the heck I was such a ditz before remembering that I wanted to grill Grillby over a couple of the things my stalker self had noticed. I laughed once out loud when I realized I just thought of a stupid pun.

Once I was in my car I took a drag off of my pen and started driving. The sun was just setting over the horizon as I drove down the road and made the first few turns. By the time I was at the bar, it was almost completely dark out, save for the stubborn purple streaks on the horizon where the sun had disappeared to. _Okay, here we go_ , I chanted to myself, parking the car and getting out.

I cursed at myself once again because I wished I had grabbed and put on a nicer set of cloths, but then decided I didn't care since I was already here. Music was drifting out of the bar, the most adorable feminine voice coming with it in a way that could only be a live performance followed by a perfectly harmonizing lower but almost just as feminine voice. I brushed out the wrinkles in my shirt, took a breath, and pushed open the door.

Inside, the bar was dark, a stage had been set up in the back and the bar itself was packed with monsters. The music was playing an upbeat tune of mixed electronic and instrumental sounds in a way that felt good to listen to while the two voices —although I couldn't see who was singing over the crowd, synchronized in and out of the music. Everyone here seemed to be enraptured. Lots of pretty pink, purple, blue, and white lights were going all around the darkened room, but that didn't distract me from the orange glow coming from the bar.

I strode up to the bar, taking a seat in front of the bartender. He was watching the performance, but his eyes flashed to me from under his glasses once, and I could have sworn I saw a slight smile touch his features.

“I don't think I got a chance to properly introduce myself!” I yelled over the music.

He turned to me then, his entire face forward and in my direction but his eyes were still looking in the direction of the stage. Slowly, ever so slowly he looked at me, and my breath caught in my throat. “No,” he stated, I don't know how, but even though he was speaking quietly, I could hear him, as if everything else muted out around us to a dull hum. “You seemed to be... distracted.”

“Well duh, you're _hot!_ ” I heard Sans' voice say a second before he appeared at my side, pushing his way in between the person sitting next to me at the bar and myself. I raised an eyebrow at him, and noticed Grillby hooding his eyes in response with a look that said, 'really?'

“Well hi,” I said, ignoring Sans' input as I pushed his pudgy skull away a little bit and back into the crowd. “I'm Isabelle Brenner,” I used my dad's last name as I introduced myself and held out my hand to Grillby.

“Pleasure,” he crooned, taking my hand and placing a soft, barely brush-of-the-lips kiss over the top of it before releasing it. I swooned, and I seriously _seriously_ hoped he hadn't noticed.

“Give it a month and he'll be giving you just that,” You say quietly. My eyes widened and I looked around for the voice, but there was no one around.

“Did you hear that?” I asked him.

“What?” He asked back, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Someone...” I paused, wondering if I'd just imagined that. “Nothing,” I settled for.

 


	9. A New SOUL Is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSQGvnjr4Yw)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

~You~

Your wavering existence trembled with emotion.

 _You had a voice? You had a VOICE!_ You wanted to scream, you wanted to jump for joy! Watching as Isabelle looked for you. _She was looking for_ YOU! You felt amazing, this was the first time anyone had been able to hear you, this was the first time you'd ever been able to do anything but watch them, and it was beautiful, if you'd been human at the moment, you'd have been crying.

A horrible noise sounded all around your joyous little bubble in the void, breaking the happy silence with a sound that could only be described as something as awful as the death cries of a thousand screaming children. Your existence trembled again, but for an entirely different reason now.

**N̴̠̪̘͔o̪̞̫̤͢w͝ ͕̞̙͈̹͎̲̕y̸̻̤̩o̞̙̪̮͇͢u̞̥ ̭̤̤̭̟͇̯͞u͡nḏ̭̭̟́ͅer̪͙̫͔͕̖͖s͜t͓͡á̝n̻̮̜͓̭̭͉d̟͍̹͖̱ ͇͡m̺ỵ̢͓͕̰ ̱̜̰͔s̰̺̫̺͘w̸͈͙̰̪e̴et̷̹̖͔͇̻ ̛̟̞P̖̱̦͕͍̠ͅig͍̀e̟͙͈̤͠on͓͔̲͕̞̥͖.͈͇͚̝͙̙**

You shrink away from Gaster and his disgusting break in your personal spot in the void. _What has he done to you?_ You wanted to run, and cry, but you had no magic, and the little you did have you reserved to see your... friends.

**͏̫̳͖̘̱Á̬̬̙̭͉l̢̺̤͎̰̞͖l̴̠͈̥ ̠̺̘͕̖̣I͔̙̭ ̨̳̘̘h̥̣a҉͈̯̖̱̲̬ͅv̴̙̘͎ę ̰͙͓̹̳͎͍iǹ̖̼͚͓͖͓̺ m͏̗̦̖͖̙̱̮i̹̱̭̦̳̜͙n̯͍͓̩̖͎d ̣̞̩̻̪̯f̥̞̠͓̠̹o̩̦̭ͅr̪͔͙̪ y̛̫ò̜̙̱̦̭ṵ͇̺, ̞̭̟̦̟̤̕is ̪̱̪̦͉̩ṱo҉̮͍̲̝͔ ͕p̗ĺ̙̼̼̪͓̗a̮̼͉̤͚̻͡y͠ ̵̞̻̜͕͈a͉̮̯͔͇͔ ͕͇͔̮p͈̱a̟͇͕͙̺̦̠͞r̴t ̫̩͙i̲̫ṋ̳̞ ̲̦̹̹̮̟ͅt̪̯͇̙͙͉͇͡h̼̥̪̜͕̻̟i͇͕͟s̩̖̺͙̟͈͚͟ ̗͇͎̩͜show̤̩͍͖̗̭͠ͅ.͇**

You screamed as you felt his magic seeping into your existence, hot and heady like slick tendrils of black void magic. It felt disgusting. You quivered as you felt it all throughout everything that was _you._ Magic poured into you, something, like a heat and power was rising with it, both exquisite and awful. You tried to buck away, but there was no way you could without a physical body. The heat rose to an almost painful level, shattering everything you ever knew into a million pieces after it reached an unbearable level. You realized you couldn't see anything after the feeling receded, down... to a place that hadn't existed on you previously.

You opened your eyes. And then it hit you. _You had eyes!_ But then... you were still in the void. As you looked at yourself, you could see that you were naked, black tendrils of void magic unwrapping themselves from your pale, female form. Dusky nipples on supple little breasts were hardened and peaked forward. One of those tendrils lingered there, causing a spasm somewhere inside your new body. You squeezed your eyes shut, using your clumsy new hands to push it away from your skin.

**Ỳ̼͙ò̙̩̭͎̙̩u̹͓̮̬̥̬ ̳̕w҉̭̻ͅi̺l͖̬̬͔̕l͔͉̹̣͠ ͍͉̲͙̜͎̜b̩͖̖̞̪ḙ̠̠̞͚,̢͉ ͏̥̮̻̰̪̳m̳̝͖̹y̹͕̙ g̶̝̣re̶̗͚̬̯a̝̗̳̳̫̘͟t̟e̟s̤̼͙͚͍̗̲ț̥͈̹ͅ ̮̻̹͡c̷̠͇̰̪r̳̬e̡̻̤a̜̱̦̦t͓į̞̘on̪̫̟͟ ̘̫̭̜e̛͍v̡̺͇̼̝͎e̵̬r̲̞̥.̹̫̱̩̰͡ ̶̖**

You screamed in the void, clutching your arms at the sides of your new body. Nails digging into soft new skin painfully. Gaster had raped you with his magic while he created you, and despite the glorious feeling of being able to control something, a body, you couldn't control the feelings raging through your new form, and it horrified you that he'd been able to bring you with just the touch of his magic. As you looked at your new SOUL, you began to cry, looking at the inky black heart, tendrils of black void magic surrounding it like the tentacles of a monster.

You pull your knees up to your chest, putting your arms over them. Floating in the void, once again alone...


	10. With A Whatnow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10u0VZHDiq0)** quietly in the background for this chapter  
> 

I spent the rest of the night watching Napstablook and Mettaton, the adorable pair of robots, I'd found out, actually play instruments and sing astonishingly well, while Mettaton took the lead with their amazing vocals and domineering range, Napstablook spent more time using what seemed like a DJ setup built into his arm, taking every a chance every once in a while to sing what seemed like a perfect harmony with the pink robot.

As I watched them, I started to notice that the little cartoon hearts on their displays, center in their stomach area, were glowing, but got brighter every time they looked at each other, the sight of it brought my attention back to the new weight in my own body. Curiously, I glanced at Grillby, touching the center of my chest when he peered at me. His fire blue eyes caught mine, and it was there again, that feeling of having something, or at least being _aware_ of something there.

He glanced at my hand, and then back at my eyes, striding across the floor to where I was sitting at the bar. He had a beer mug in his hand, half empty. I wondered when I'd looked away from him long enough to not notice he'd been drinking. There was a bluish tint to his face again, bringing out the bright blue of his eyes and striking my everything down as he approached me.

“Is there something wrong, miss Brenner?” He asked coolly, his eyes flashing back to my hand on my chest, but I somehow got the feeling that he wasn't actually looking at my hand, almost as if he was seeing something deeper. I pushed the thought away, I mean that was ridiculous, it wasn't like he could see my soul or anything... right?

“Oh I uh...” I hesitated, wondering if I had the courage to tell him or if it was going to sound completely off the wall that I felt like my _chest_ had some new weight to it just because I looked into his eyes _one time_. “I don't really know how to...” I sighed. “It's nothing.”

“Of course,” he stated simply, hooding his eyes at me.

“ _So_ ,” I said, elongating the word awkwardly. “I saw that you commented on some ridiculous video Sans seemed to have gotten me in.” I laughed nervously to punctuate my sentence.

“Oh come now, I thought that was adorable,” he retorted smoothly, smiling coyly. I bit my lower lip, looking away from him and back at the two on stage.

I felt heat on my face as soft fingers caressed my chin, lightly tugging my focus back to him. With a start and a skipped beat, I realized Grillby was touching my face as he looked at me with a heated stare, his eyes seemed to be brighter, and darker, swirling with an emotion I knew shouldn't — _couldn't_ , be there. He brought his face merely inches away from mine.

“Bite your lip at me again and see how far it gets you.” He growled, his thumb touching my lower lip as I gaped at him. I felt like I could literally feel my insides melting. The feeling wasn't unpleasant. I squeezed my legs together, my sex rioting in betraying anticipation.

And just like that, he released me. It took me a minute to figure out how to breathe again as he strode away to take a seat with the taller skeleton, Papyrus, at one of the booths. They began talking immediately, laughing. Every once in a while, I caught Grillby glancing at me from the corner of his eye, smiling slyly like he new a secret.

“Aint he just a broody motherfucker,” a high pitched keening voice drew my attention back to the bar. A six armed, two legged spider girl in a pressed pin lined purple suit was standing there, preparing a mixed drink. She smiled at me, showing off a pair of big, and intimidating fangs. She set the blue drink in front of me, pushing it forward. “On the house.”

“But I'm not—”

“This ain't that kind of bar sweetie,” she said, cutting me off before she walked away, her thin hips swaying to the music as she served other people at the bar with that same, slightly scary, smile. I pursed my lips, taking the drink off the bar and practically chugging it. Within what seemed like seconds, there was another in front of me, and another, and then another.

I could barely see straight by the time it was bar close, Mettaton and Napstablook had come over and Sans had gotten the chance to gush and introduce us all. I found out that despite their adorable look, these guys were all older than me ranging in the difference between three to four years. I'd already hit “fuck it” mode drunk and brought them out to my car to jam to music and smoke. This time, however, Sans' brother had joined in, coming out about ten minutes after we'd left to just open the door to my car and sit next to the two lovebirds in the back seat. He just fit right in, tapping the back of my seat to the beat of my music after we were all good and baked.

“Sans,” he cooed, looking over the back seat to his brother in the passenger side with the most adoring and loving face I'd ever seen a man give their brother. My heart did a little flip-flop at the sight of it. “Why don't you tell your friend here what we talked about?”

“Wha— _oh_ ,” his eyes widened in recognition, those sparkly bright blue orby thingies looking hella adorable as he snapped his fingers and winked. “Paps said you can call him Paps.”

There was a knock as Papyrus slapped the back of his brothers skull lightly.

“Not that, bonehead.” Sans giggled as Papyrus rolled his eyes, probably not meaning to make a pun. “The other thing.”

“Oh, right.” Sans laughed again, muttering 'bonehead' under his breath and earning another dark stare from his brother. “Alright alright,” he finally said. “Paps said that since you were drinking tonight and you probably don't have a place to stay that you should spend the night upstairs with us until you're sober enough to drive.” He rushed through the sentence like a child, muttering it halfheartedly while he glared at his brother.

“And?” Papyrus pushed, raising his bonebrow thingies at Sans.

“And he wants us all to hang out tomorrow for the week end if you're free.”

“I'd absolutely love to!” I practically shouted, causing Mettaton and Napstablook to snap out of their –literally sparky, make out session with glowing pink and blue blushes as they looked at me with wide startled eyes. “But who all is 'we all?'”

“Oh you know,” Sans shrugged, gesturing to everyone in the car. “Paps, Mettaton, Napstablook, Grillbz, the gang.” he shrugged again.

I choked as I took another hit off the bowl when he said his pet-name for Grillby, earning myself a seemingly knowing look from everyone around me. “What?” I said after I'd finished coughing in a rough voice. Sans rolled his eyes.

“We all know you like him,” he finally said after an awkward silence.

“ _What! How?!_ ” I shouted, dropping my bowl and spilling it's contents all over my lap.

Mettaton and Napstablook looked at each other and then back at me. “The SOULspark.” They said in unison.

“The whatnow?” I questioned, picking the weed that was recoverable off of my lap and leather seat.

“You have a SOUL, like...” Sans started, shuffling his hands around himself like he was floundering for an explanation. “Look, it's like what they've got,” he pointed at Mettaton and Napstablook in the back seat. “On their monitors. Everyone –human and monster alike, we've all got these heart thingies called a SOUL, it's our very life, our essence, everything, condensed into a tiny, bright colored heart inside of us. It's magic, so it takes training _in_ magic to see them, but most monsters can when they're born. Some humans can see the colors, and they call it something like _Auras_ or something, but the gist is that that's you in your purest form. Okay, you getting all this?”

I nodded, waiting to really understand what he was getting at.

“Well, your SOUL sparked the second you and Grillby saw each other for the first time...” he paused again, looking at me intently. “I know you felt it, otherwise you wouldn't have run off that day.”

I nodded again. This was starting to sound eerily familiar.

“Well...” he said slowly, “it means that you're SOULs were made for each other.”

“No way,” I scoffed, raising my hands and shaking my head in denial. “If that were true I'd be as old as him and I'm not two thousand years old honey.”

“It doesn't work like that.” Papyrus said quietly, drawing my attention. “It's like, what you guys consider soulmates. You mightn't be as old as him, but your SOUL is. This is probably your twentieth or thirtieth life cycle, and you _were_ made for him, and he for you.”

“Okay okay _hold the motherfucking phone!_ ”

Everyone went silent.

“Now, hang it up.” I breathed, putting my hands down and picking up my bowl, lighting it and taking a long drag before passing it to Sans. “I'm not going to try to understand this right now, I've never been particularly spiritual or religious or anything, which is exactly what all this is sounding like.” I glared at the skeleton brothers respectively. “But,” I huffed, “I do feel something for him, whether it's a SOUL thing or a spark or whatever, I don't know, but I'm _not_ going to do anything about it. Firstly, the guy is a _hundred_ times older than me, literally. That, and you don't just go around saying shit like 'my cartoony heart thingie did a thing and that makes me want to be with you.'”

“I want him to like me, I do,” I continued, “but I want a normal, progressive relationship, I mean come on I've never even _had_ a boyfriend before and now some guys are just gonna tell me I found my soulmate out of the blue? Nah.” I shook my head again. “Look, lets just finish this bowl and go get some sleep. And no, I don't want to talk about this in the morning.”

Everyone in the car nodded, passing the bowl around until it was burnt before we went upstairs through the still unlocked bar. Papyrus locked the door once we were all inside, leading us up the stairs and into a spacious apartment. We all took refuge in the living room, Mettaton and Napstablook curling up together on an oversized ottoman that was big enough for nine of them with a big fluffy quilt while Sans and I took opposite sides of the long couch. Papyrus sat in the middle of us, looking over us all as we fell asleep one by one. It felt nice to have him watching over us, very... protected.


	11. The Fire Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wcqwxa9xjc)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

Fire danced all around me. I was back, in my old room? I couldn't really tell, everything seemed hazy, like a night of heavy drinking had left me barely above blackout drunk, and my vision was just starting to fail me. Accents of pink fabric, from the curtains to the bedspread, danced in the updraft that was caused by the flames. I screamed, putting my hands in front of my face. My tiny hands... they were _on fire?!_ No no no! This is all a dream. I can't be having this nightmare again. I screamed and screamed in my dream, everything I touched with my fire hands lit up like it was dry kindling. Holy _fuck!_

“Oi Jesús, el diablo está aquí!” I heard someone speaking in Spanish, just in time to see one of the old maids cross herself and run from my doorway.

“No please! Please help me!” I sobbed, curling up into a ball on the floor, my room in blazes all around me. “Please!”

 

“Izzy! Izzy!” I heard someone harshly whispering. Something hard was around my wrist and I tried to yank it away, failing. I opened my eyes to see fire yet again, but before I could scream there was a bony hand on my mouth. Sans was holding my hand above me by the wrist, and everything from the wrist up was fire. I squirmed, trying to get away and put it out, but Sans was tremendously strong.

“Calm down, he whispered, looking around to the others in the room, still sleeping soundly, save for Papyrus, who was missing. “You're alright, look.”

I started slowing my breath, looking at my hand, still in a blaze but... I could move it just like normal. It wasn't in pain, and after I calmed down some more the fire seemed to solidify back into what looked like a normal –but glowing— hand. After a while of that, the yellow glow as well faded, back into normal skin, not a burn on me.

“You're so lucky this whole apartment is fire proof.” Sans whispered. “What was that?”

“I...” I started. “I don't know.” I sobbed, letting tears that I'd been holding in out at last. “I don't know and it scares me!”

I could hear the door to the bar closing and I clamped my mouth shut, looking desperately at an uncharacteristically serious Sans. He nodded, whispering, “I'll help you figure this out," before scooting over to his side of the couch and wrapping himself expertly in a blanket before his brother Papyrus walked in the front door, smelling heavy of cigarette smoke. He nodded to me, two bright little orange eye sparks inside his hollow eye sockets.

“Isabelle, I see you're awake.” He said softly, taking long strides, quickly closing the distance between him and I before he patted me ever so gently on the top of the head. “I woke up to you seeming like you were having a nightmare. Tried to wake you up but,” he shrugged, “seemed like you weren't ready. You okay? It wasn't what we said last night...?”

“No...” I whispered back, not meeting his eyes. “It was something... I did when I was a kid, something awful.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, lifting up his arm, his too big tee shirt lifting up just above the ninja turtles pajama pants he had on, exposing a hip bone as I glanced at him. He scratched the back of his skull while he looked out the window on the other side of the room, if I didn't know better I'd have sworn he was thinking about something from his past. After a minute he looked at me again. “Well it's almost time to start the day, you wanna hang still, now that you're not drunk?”

“Of course I do Paps,” I retorted immediately, almost offended that he'd think he had to ask again. “I already love hanging out with you adorable fuckers, you don't even need to ask.”

“Okay well, I kinda have a day planned,” he said quietly. Light was starting to filter into the room from the window as the sun rose. “Can you take Metta back to their house, they wanna hook you up with an outfit for the day.”

“Wh—”

“Just trust me, okay?” He said, interrupting me.

“Okay,” I huffed, crossing my arms and legs on the couch defiantly.

He strode over to Mettaton, shaking their shoulder gently. They retorted by repeatedly pushing the big skeleton's hand away a few times and groaning until finally sitting up and rubbing their eyes.

“Is it morning already?” They asked in their adorable high pitched voice. Their purple tinted black floofy hair flopped into their face as they yawned. I mentally cursed the fact that I was starting to surround myself with the most fucking adorable people and asked the gods in heaven why in the literal fuck I could not be that adorable, _on my life_. They flashed bright pink eyes at me, yawning one more time while they lifted up their arms. “Okie, lets go to my house.” They turned their gaze at Papyrus. “You take care of the other one.”

He nodded, and I squinted at them suspiciously while Mettaton got up, stretching in ways that reminded me of a cat, before they grabbed me by the hand and lead me down the hall to the other apartment above the bar. Oh boy, what did these space cadet dorks have planned for me...

 


	12. Impromptu Date

I sipped my Chardonnay as I watched Grillby fuss with his tie for the tenth time. We were sitting in complete and awkward silence at the Olive Garden in down town St.Paul. I could hear the other dork herd bickering at a table on the other side of the restaurant. Mettaton was going on about how  _of course_ Papyrus would think that Olive Garden was romantic, followed by not so quiet arguing. I could feel the heat go to the side of my body every time one of them was watching us.

Grillby was dressed in a lavender dress shirt with one of those suit vest things that were starting to become my new favorite accessories on a man, he had black slacks on, neatly pressed and still showing those masculine curves of his. As we were walking in I had to walk a little slowly, just to appreciate those pants. I'd deeply considered smacking his butt, but that wouldn't have been very polite.

As I looked at his face, with that blue tint in his cheeks from downing nearly an entire bottle of wine, I reconsidered being polite.

"You look beautiful." He finally said, turning those fire blue eyes up at me. To say they were smoldering would have been an understatement.

It was my turn to look down. I had to admit, after Metta had gotten me into an adorable black sun dress with lavender boughs embroidered along the shirt hem, and the makeup job they'd done, along with the glossing, straightening, and curling of my hair, and the black ballet flats over knee high light lavender socks and minimal silver jewelry, I did look rather nice. Though, if I had a choice I wouldn't ever dress like this. I shuttered at the reminder of the front desk guy checking out my boobs earlier.

"And you look gorgeous as always." I said at last, turning my eyes to his.

"I can tell dressing like this makes you uncomfortable." He continued, running a hand through his flames at the top of his head as if it were hair. "But I'm glad you did."

"Don't mention it." I paused, tucking a stay lock of hair behind my ear and glancing at the somehow suddenly quiet table across the room. Everyone quickly turned their heads, shuffling for menus. "Seriously."

"They're just trying to be helpful," Grillby provided, I noticed him fidgeting with his empty glass.

"Yeah, I get that." I sighed, picking at my salad. "So I know they're doing this... Because of that..." I floundered gesturing to my chest area.

"The SOUL spark." He offered, again not looking at me.

"Yeah that." I sighed, reaching out any touching his hand. He stopped fidgeting and looked into my eyes. "I've never dated anyone, I said that to them yesterday night and I think they probably took it the wrong way and thought I needed help actually doing it."

He nodded as I paused, letting go of his hand.

"The thing is, I can't do this whole 'suddenly you're my soulmate just accept it' and whatever." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I mean, you're really, really hot. No pun intended, but I want to experience falling in love with someone and I get the feeling you don't even like me, and we barely know each other." I exhaled, having rushed through the last sentence.

"It's not that I don't like you Isabelle," he said after a long silence. "It was... surprising, to SOUL spark again after so long, and you're not exactly my type." He shrugged, going back to focusing on his glass.

"Okay two questions," I blurted, feeling my face get hot from irritation. "You've had this thing happen to you? I thought it was only supposed to be for one person ever."

He sighed, reaching across the table, this time taking my hand and patting out gently.

"It can happen as many times as your soulmate dies and you find them again after they reincarnate." He pursed his lips at me. "Although you're nothing like-"

He stopped, shaking his head and taking a newly refilled glass from the waiter, downing it immediately.

"So..." I didn't know how to put it into words. "You and I have met before, like in a past life?"

"Something like that."

"And I died?"

He didn't say anything.

"Jesus. That's more than I bargained for today." I sighed, slapping a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Let's go."

"What?" He looked at the money on the table incredulously and then back at me. "Where- what?"

"Come on, we're ditching the dorkathon, let's go have some fun." I held onto his hand as we snuck out the back door of the restaurant and away.


	13. Where You Were Left

~You~

You were curled up in a little ball, floating haphazardly through the void alone with your new body. For some reason your body seemed to shift from male to female as if it wasn't set either way. You wondered if you ever even considered what gender you would want to be if you had been human...

The answer was no, you'd never even considered being human, having been content just watching those few humans and monsters you'd over time grown so attached to. Gaster's son and his friends, particularly. You could hear Gaster's time warp magic somewhere in the distant blackness but nowhere near yourself. You wished with everything in you that he wouldn't come near.

All of a sudden, the blackness disappeared, replaced with a large view of Isabelle and Grillby biking down a steep bridge over the Mississippi, Isabelle had her hands in the air while Grillby held onto his bike for dear life. A huge smile on both of their faces.

A wave of relief washed through you with the familiar sight of the people you loved. You felt a wave of different emotions course through your new body that you didn't even think you could comprehend all at once.

Envy, joy, pleasure, longing, pride, happiness, and sadness all at the same time. You put your hands to your head trying unsuccessfully to sort out all those feelings and their reasons.

**Y͈̱o̮͉ͅư ͍̟͔͡w͈͉̹͓͚̼a̙̕n͖͇̜̗̱͝t͏ ̦͜t̶̺̪̝o̸ ̥̱̰͍͟b̘̹e̪̟͟ ͓̯͇͉̫̯à ͖͎̱pá̮̖r͇͉̘͇t̠͇͚͓̰̙ ͅo͚̣f̵͎̗̬̲ ̸̞ͅt̘̕ḩ͕̝̻ͅa̩̘̠ṱ͡ ̡͔͓h̳̹̭͙̯͟ap̖͍͈͈͝p̢̦̯̪y̴̠̠͎ ̼̦͓͝s̪̬h͈̫͉̩o̞͚̞͡w͙̘̖͉͡ ̖̪̙̳̻̱͎t̸h҉̝͍͎e̻̝̣̤̟͟y̴̥͈͔ ̰͖̼̞̫̝̤́p͇͔͙̤̹͎͖u̯t͕̖͈̹͖̺͝ ̟͕ͅo͉̪̮̥ǹ,̸͚ ̛d̲̘̱͎̪̘o͓n͉̝̦͖ͅ'͜t͎̻̳͇̖̙̯ ̶̩͉̹͉yo͉̗̹̘̙̘u͖ ̷̩̱̝̞͈̥̤m̝͈̩̯y̷̖ ͕́l̩͙̪͘i̭̬̻̜͎̲ͅt͈̰̟̭̦̭͡ͅt̰l̗̬e̼͝ ̳̱p̬̮̯͠i͚̩̼̣͉̲̲͟g̞̥̦̼̫̰͔eo̯͉͔͍n̩̠̹?̛̫̼̟̭͙̩̹**

Gaster's horrible voice no longer pierced through your whole being now that your body was solid, but it still practically burned your ears.

"YES!" You cried, despite everything, tears fell from your eyes and floated in front of you as you sobbed. "I don't want to be in here anymore!"

 **Á̪̯̰̝̗͖ͅl̺ͅl̩͚̺̕ ̤̝̟i̷͙͚̪͔̺̦̘n̖̩̘͚̞̞̟ ̜d̯͔͓u̮̣̣̩̠͉͉e̷ ̧̙̦̥̱͍t͟i̳̳͈̣̦̲ḿ̪͖̻͍̻̱e̛͎ ͉̦̳̗m̱̩̩̭y̳ͅ ͖͓̩̝̬p̰̤̘͖͞et̛͙.̙̝͎͘ A͚͎̞̜̤͠l̝̦l̵̯̭̻̻̖̟͕ ͓̫̲̪g͓̲͡ͅo̦͖͇̪̰̕od̠͖̩ ͎͎̳̲ͅṯ̷̱̤͉̰h̥̱̪̻ͅi̴n͚̤̥̖̪͞g͎͠s͎̺̪̪ ͓̠͚t̙̭̫͇̣̟ǫ͈̮̼͔͚ ̢̳̗͚̩̖t͎̲̥h̬̩ͅo҉͍͉͍s̮̳͟e̩͎͔͖̖͈.̗̺͎͝ͅͅ..̡̥͙̬̘͇̻͇**  
**͖͙̩̪̠ͅW͝h̛̹̲o͚͉ ̙̭͓̙͎̱̞wa̟̺̰͙͔̺̕i͔̣̩̤̣̺̟t**.

His unbound cackling filled the entire void as his tentacle like void tendrils latched onto your form, and everything faded to nothing.


	14. The Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://youtu.be/RKXayhEWqs0)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

~ Grillby~

Laughter bubbled in Grillby's chest as he raced Isabelle around the Mississippi river. The two dodged cars and pedestrians haphazardly at top speed. He found it thrilling.

Isabelle took the lead, her hair now an unkempt mane as the wind whipped it out of that neatly pressed style Mettaton had so diligently put together. Her face flushed, a milk and rose petals blush forming as she trekked down another hill with Grillby in tow.

He watched her take a sharp turn, going down a set of stairs to a concrete boardwalk along the river. He tried to follow but ended up having to stop, all his stamina having been burnt.

"Come on Grillbz!" She called, parking her rented bike back into one of the racks and locking it in.

She smiled up at him as he approached, her hair falling in waves past her shoulders as the wind blew some of it into her face. She was about to tuck that lock behind her ear but he caught it first, ducking his head a little so his face was close to hers as he fixed it for her. She stepped back, fondling that lock of hair without looking at him.

 _Oh she was inexperienced, but fun._ He thought to himself, chuckling as she took his hand and lead him slowly down the riverside as she caught her breath.

He couldn't even remember why he'd been so quick to judge her over the way she dressed, like that was supposed to be a clue to her character in some way. The way she moved, laughed, and even the way her eyes lit up when she smiled was everything like she'd been-

He stopped that train of thought dead in its tracks, not wanting to dampen the mood.

"Look!" She called, drawing his attention back to the present. She was pointing at one of those passenger boats as it drifted slowly towards the dock down the river. "Let's go on that."

She pulled him along, practically running to the dock with him in tow. 

As they were seated at one of the dining tables Grillby couldn't help but be impressed by the view. They were seated on the deck in the back of the boat, the setting sun making the sky bright orange with shades of purple and pink in the clouds.

He raised a questioning eyebrow as Isabelle ordered everything without letting him see the menu, knowing everything by heart.

"Just trust me," she crooned, turning her chair slightly to face the water. She crossed her legs and placed an elbow on the table, taking a deep breath and sighing.

Grillby's magic began to thrum, pulsing like a humming birds wings through his body as he looked at her. Her skin was glowing in the light of the setting sun, seeing ablaze her alabaster tone in colors he hadn't even thought a human could own. Her dark blue eyes twinkled happily as she watched the water.

"I haven't been out here since my mom was still alive," she said at last, placing a hand over her chest. "Wanna get a gelato after this?"

"I'd like that," Grillby said quietly, watching the look of melancholy slowly drift back out of her features.

The food was amazing, although she ate like she'd never seen food in her life before, for some reason Grillby was starting to find her quirks endearing rather than annoying. He smiled wryly, wiping some food off her cheek after they'd finished.

As they walked down the river back towards down town, they managed to find an ice cream place that was still open.

She got the biggest cone there was and shared it with him even though he's gotten his own. He felt some get on his face but before he could react she was there, standing on her toes, her mouth pressing against the corner of his for an instant before she licked the sweet syrupy liquid off of him.

She stood there for a moment saying nothing and looking into his eyes.

"You missed some," Grillby noticed his voice was husky and nearly lost his nerve when she grabbed his face.

Her mouth was sweet as she found his, exploring him with her tongue in the most innocent way. He chucked darkly into her, reaching around her waist want pulling her into a deeper kiss. It was almost as if all the muscles in her body released all at once as he took over, meeting her tentative attempt at a French kiss with experience. 

Isabelle let out a long breath as soon as he released her, her eyes hooded as if she couldn't quite see straight.

"Where to next lover girl?" He asked, taking her by the waist again and walking. 

She perked right back up at being in charge again. "We're going clubbing."


	15. Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this **[song](https://youtu.be/lDmE7OGYjhg)** quietly in the background for this chapter.

Music was pulsing through the thick doors of Club One as we approached it. My lips were still tingling from what happened between us earlier. The night had gotten chilly as soon as the sun had set and I shivered.

Grillby noticed almost immediately, taking off his jacket and easing it over my arms. I smiled up at him, looking through my eyelashes in a way I hoped was sexy. He smirked, patting the top of my head and taking my arm, looping it through his.

"IDs please." The large bouncer said. He had his arms folded in a "take no shit" sort of way.

I handed him my ID and almost immediately apprehension changed his features. "Oh miss Valentine, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, a good old day of church and being a child of God," I answered sarcastically. "And it's Brenner now, actually."

"Of course." He said in a low voice, eying my guest silently. He held open the door, ushering us in.

"What was that about?" Grillby asked once we were half way up the stairs that led to the hookah bar of the club.

"Oh, my mom used to own the pace," I shrugged. "I guess I do now."

"Wait, what?" He stopped, his back suddenly going erect while he watched me. He was looking at me like I'd grown a second head. 

"My mom owned a couple companies, it's whatever." I shrugged, today was  _not_  the day I explained this.

"O...kay." He said finally as we reached the top of the stairs.

Smoke filled the entire main room, loud music pulsed through the room, bodies pumping close together to the beat.

"Come on!" I yelled over the music. "Over here!"

I led him into the curtained, private room. Almost immediately after we sat down there was a server.

"Hey bring me the Purple Potter," I practically hollered. She nodded, leaving us alone.

"What's that?" He asked, looking around and tapping on the table. I leaned close to him in the booth, bringing my face to his.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were nervous."

That blue blush that I loved blossomed on his face making me shake my head.

"Here you are ma'am." The server said as she set down the big glass and metal contraption. I could smell the marijuana, tobacco, fruit mixture immediately, she left as quickly as she came and closed the curtain behind herself.

I unhooked the bit from the side of the hookah, smoke filtered out through the end lazily.

"Come here," I breathed, holding it out to him.

He looked at me questioningly. I took a long pull, the heady taste of weed and tobacco lightened by the taste of strawberries. Leaning in, I pressed my mouth to his and released the smoke into him.

He took it all easily, and then the strangest thing happened.

His flames and body turned the slightest shade towards purple, and then smoke started coming out the top of his head flames.

He half smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay okay, cool trick bro." I laughed, taking another pull and then another.

~

I was sitting on the table several hours later, both of my feet missing shoes and firmly placed on either side of Grillby in his seat.

I couldn't remember when exactly I'd gotten here, but I decided I didn't care. Grillby was a deep shade of purple and it was absolutely hilarious, his flames were burning low and he smelled just like strawberries. I could have sworn smelling him was getting me higher.

"Hey," I breathed, my voice was husky but I ignored it.

"Hm?"

I leaned forward, pressing my mouth to his and tasting him. He was the strangest anomaly I'd ever encountered. He looked like a flame, felt like a solid, even his mouth seemed wet, and oh he tasted good. I could still taste the gelato from earlier, and now it was mixed with the taste of strawberries. I leaned forward some more, and gasped into him when my butt slid off the table, landing heavily on his lap.

He groaned into me, reaching around my body and holding my ass. I could feel a hard thing getting bigger against my sex, triggering my own noise that was barely above animalistic.

He pressed it against me at the sound, squeezing my butt at the same time. I could feel my heart jump into my throat. There was a new feeling now, almost as if I had a magnet down there and the counterpart to it was his dick.

"Fuck," I groaned, balling my fists into his shirt and pulling him very close as I rubbed myself on him.

"You're going to ruin these pants like that." He whispered, still pulling me tighter against him.

"Fuck your pants," I whispered back, taking over his mouth again.

The next thing I knew we were on a bed. He was pulling my dress over my head, my breasts exposed to the chilled air. I took a sharp intake of breath, covering them with my hands reflexively.

"Don't," he growled, moving one of my hands away and pressing his mouth to an exposed nipple.

" _Oh!_ " I yelped, feeling a white hot line form straight down to my sex.

I felt him hook a finger into my panties, pulling them down easily. He dragged that hand slowly back up my inner thigh. I moaned louder, moving my hips forward in anticipation.

"Eager much," he said darkly, stopping only inches away from where I wanted him.

" _Yes!_ " I grabbed his hand with both of mine, yanking it up to where I wanted. Almost instantaneously he was pumping his fingers into me lazily.

Oh he knew where I wanted it. I sighed, grabbing onto his shirt and trying desperately to pull it off.

"I don't think you really want to go there sweetheart." He crooned in a low voice.

"Yes I do." I retorted, yanking on his shirt unsuccessfully.

He released me, fingers sliding out of me and leaving me feeling empty. His eyes were hooded as he looked down at me. He held up the hand that had been inside, and licked his fingers. An orange glowing tongue wrapping around them in impossible ways that made my sex throb.

After he was satisfied with that, he moved his hands down to his belt, unclasping it and sliding it off. I couldn't help it anymore, I lunged. I had my hands on his pants in seconds, pulling the button and clasp free and unzipping him. His head was peaking just above his boxers already and I felt another throb at the sight of it. He was darker here and a bright orange luminescent drop off precum was already forming at the tip.

I touched it, causing his dick to throb in response. He growled, low in his chest and moved his own hands back to his pants, pulling them and his boxers down.

His rod was long and fucking thicker than any dildo I'd ever bought. I swallowed air at the sight of it, but before I could backtrack, he was pressing me down gently back into the mattress. 

I could feel him pressing against me, now without any cloths between us the magnetic affect was tripled. I grabbed at is back as he reached down, placing his head at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" He practically growled, pressing his thick head against me.

"YES." I said firmly, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He eased into me, I could feel everything as he stretched my walls. I moaned, my back arching when he finally hilted inside if me.

"Oh holy fuck!" I yelled, bringing my hips up and undulating them against him. "Fuck."

"I haven't even  _begun_ yet." He laughed once, making my face get hot with irritation.

He took in my expression and chuckled again, reaching under me and grabbing me by my ass. I followed suit, grabbing his ass back as he pressed against me.

He slid out slowly, my pussy making a  _pop_  sound as his head slid out. I groaned, angling my hips for him. He pursed his face into my neck, pushing himself back inside ever so slowly like he was enjoying every second.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

That was all the warning I had before he was pounding into me, his cock sliding in and out against my g-spot in a way that felt so good it hurt. The bed slammed against the wall with every thrust leaving me holding onto him for dear life.

"Ah-ah!" I tried to move my hips with him and it encouraged him to go faster, pulling me up to meet his thrusts by my ass. 

I could feel myself coming, and I had no way to control it. A powerful orgasm took me and I screamed his name while the entire world shattered.

He wasn't done yet, he pulled out, flipping me over so my face was in the pillows as he hoisted up my butt. I only had a second to come down and he was there, thrusting deeper into me than I'd ever had anything inside before. I could feel his balls slapping against my sex, heightening the feeling as I came again. I heard a sizzling sound as I came.

"You're a squirter, good. I like that." He growled, grabbing me by my hair and pressing a hand on the center of my back. 

There was a white flash and suddenly he had me on a desk my legs up over his shoulder as he took ownership of my body. I moaned and yelled but nothing slowed him. His dick felt impossibly big inside of me. 

He spread my legs, slamming himself into me and against my outer g-spot, I screamed as I came and he pulled out suddenly grabbing the hair on top of my head and pulling it forward so I was looking at myself as I came.

Clear liquid squirted out in time with my throbbing sex, as it hit him, it sizzled and turned to steam against his body and cock. 

"Beautiful," he moaned, thrusting himself back into me. 

I could hear the desk sliding loudly on the floor with every push into me. I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Another white flash and we were in his bar on top of the bar, he had my ass in the air with his arms wrapped around my waist, his thighs pressed tightly to either side of my legs. I grabbed onto the sides of the bar, my breasts pressed hard against the cold, smooth counter.

"I'm gonna-" he huffed, pressing into me and holding me tighter than ever. I could feel his cock pulsing inside me and suddenly there was another feeling.

My arms buckled as everything I'd ever thought had been pleasurable before suddenly paled in comparison to what I felt at that moment. It was as if I was getting a huge dose of ecstasy pumped directly into my pussy, I shivered, feeling the heat spread into my thighs and stomach. I came with it, again and again until my entire body was shaking.

He held me like that for a long time before finally releasing me. 

"Hm," he mumbled, sitting back on his legs. Impossibly his cock was still releasing thick globs of bright orange luminescent cum. 

I could barely turn around, my entire body felt like jello, and my eyelids were heavy. My hand slipped on the side of the bar, but he was there, catching me before I fell.

The last thing I remembered was him holding my limp body against his chest as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...


	16. In The Other Room

Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, and Napstablook were sitting in Metta's apartment next door when all hell broke loose. The entire building was shaking with the force from the bed in the other apartment hitting the wall.

"Well that escalated quickly." Papyrus said quietly, turning up the volume on the TV.

"Why, whaddya mean?" Sans asked, turning his big cartoony eyesockets at his brother and raising a bone brow.

"Uh..." He looked at the other two for help but they looked just as clueless. "Oh come on!"

Papyrus shook his head, hearing the commotion move to the desk down stairs, the heavy metal legs of it scraping loudly on the wood.

"I'll... tell you eventually." Papyrus sighed, turning the TV to maximum volume and shaking his head.

Well, at least they liked each other.


	17. Breakfast

I felt shifting somewhere on the bed as I woke. I shook my head thinking about the impossible thing I dreamt up last night. 

I sat up suddenly, remembering that that wasn't a dream.

"Did I wake you?" His voice was rough with sleep and the tone only served to further remind me of what I'd done last night.

I grimaced, closing my eyes, turning slowly and preparing for the fall out.

"What's that face for?" He asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

Still not opening my eyes, "because you're gonna tell me I'm a huge slut and you never wanna talk to me again?" I squeaked.

"Maybe," he cooed, "after breakfast."

I felt his hands on my thighs suddenly, pulling me forward at the same time as he spread them. 

"Whatareyoudoing?" I yelped, opening my eyes and trying to get out of his grip. All my confidence went away with my high.

"Getting breakfast." He crooned, leaning down and placing his mouth flush against my pussy. 

I could feel heat rising low in my belly as he pumped his tongue in and out of me, stopping every once in a while and licking my outer spot.

I whimpered, balling my fists in the sheet as I came.

I heard him swallow whatever was squirting out of me and it heightened the feeling.

"Alright," he huffed, getting up and wiping wetness off of his face with the back of his hand. "You're a huge slut for giving me your virginity and I'm gonna fuck you all day."

"How did you-"

"Please, you think you get as old as I am and not be able to tell when a woman hasn't had a real dick before." He chucked, pulling me into a tight hug, much to my dismay, I noticed he was wearing pants. "Come on, let's go get some real food."


	18. Tell Me Lies

Grillby had left me alone in his room, I could hear pots and pans shifting around somewhere outside the door. I smiled happily to myself and felt around for my cloths.

My hand brushed his shirt and I picked it up, smirking.

"How very cliche of you," he said huskily, grabbing my ass and squeezing it hard once like he owned it.

I squeaked, leaning into him. I was wearing nothing but his shirt, it was long enough to just barely cover my butt and I hoped it looked hot to him.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing me at one of the black leather stools at the little kitchen bar across from him. "I'm making pancakes."

"Mmh," I moaned as he leaned into my neck and kissed me there, exploring down further with his mouth. 

He released me suddenly, right before his lips had found a now exposed nipple. He smirked at my frustrated expression.

"Tease," I grumbled, re-covering my tit and plopping down in a grumpy way on the bar stool.

He placed a way too tall stack of pancakes in front of me. My eyes almost bugged out of my skull at the sight.

"Don't freak out, we're sharing." He laughed, patting my head gently.

I puffed my cheeks out as I crossed my arms, making him laugh at me again. He handed me a fork, but he started cutting into the pancakes for me, holding perfectly bite sized pieces out for me.

I opened my mouth, letting him feed me even though it felt ridiculous. He smirked, kissing the side of my mouth whenever he "accidentally" made a little syrup get on me.

I watched the way his colors all worked under his "skin" while he did this. It was mesmerizing, almost as if he was a glass sculpture of an angel with a live fire trapped just under the surface of that perfectly sculpted form.

I blushed, thinking about what his reaction would be if he could read my mind.

"What are you thinking over there?" He asked, his tone rueful and placing an elbow on the counter, propping his head on his hand.

"Nothing." I lied.

Three things happened all at once.

Grillby turned a shade darker towards red, there was a white flash, and suddenly we were in his bed again.

"Did you just lie to me you little butt." He didn't even phrase it like a question.

I bit my lip, taking in his somewhat serous, somewhat playful expression, I didn't really know how to react.

He growled, loud and deep, bringing his hands up to his shirt on me and yanking it open. I gasped as buttons flew everywhere with the force and he dropped himself haphazardly onto me.

I could feel the intense heat from his velvet like skin all over my chest and in my crotch as he pressed a growing bulge into me. I felt myself get instantly wet with the feeling. He kissed me hard, pulling the lip I was chewing into his mouth and biting it. 

I moaned, my hips moving practically on their own as I rubbed myself against him. He moaned deeply as I moved, wrapping his arms around my body and squeezing me tight.

He pulled away, and I looked down to see a big orange stain on the front of his pants. He chuckled, shaking his head and unbuttoning himself. His long hard rod sprung out, ready.

I sucked in air at the sight of it, now fully sober I couldn't even imagine how I'd taken that cock. I squeezed my thighs closed, my pussy dipping wet.

He eased himself out of his pants but instead of coming after me, he simply laid down next to me on the bed, perfectly naked, his cock standing to attention. He growled, folding his arms behind his head and watching me with a dark, heated look.

I bit my lip again, and his dick throbbed in response. Tentatively, I got up on my knees and scooted over to him, clumsily mounting him in a way that was not at all graceful.

I angled his thick head at my entrance, my already wet hole sliding off once before I actually got him inside. He laughed darkly at my attempt, until I dropped on his cock with him inside suddenly. He moaned, his back arching as he reached around me, grabbing my hips.

I lifted myself up, sliding him out of me slowly before dropping back down, I felt his thick cock stretching my walls and pressing against my cervix at this angle. I repositioned myself a few times, taking long strokes in the same manner to feel out what was the best position.

I ended up leaning forward on his chest with my arms on his shoulders as I rubbed myself on him, I could feel myself getting close in this position, but it just wasn't enough.

I moved faster, bouncing up and down on him while I rubbed when I was down. I squeaked, feeling that heat there but never reaching orgasm. It was so painfully frustrating I almost wanted to cry.

Finally, mercifully, he started moving, holding onto my hips tightly and pulling me against his body as he thrust, lifting me up, and thrusting deep into me. It only took a second and I was in the throes of a powerful orgasm that made my toes curl. 

I could feel him getting bigger inside of me, his breathing evening out as he pulled me up and down on his cock. I moaned, feeling my legs shake from the sheer pleasure as he came.

I felt myself come with him, the feeling of pure ecstasy being pumped right into me was nearly unbearable. I fell forward, feeling wetness escape me and sizzle against his body. He moaned, grabbing me tight and holding me while he came.

I blissful haze had enveloped my brain as we started to get back up. He pulled me into a sitting position and kissed the top of my head, putting his arm under my legs and picking me up.

I sighed happily, my eyelids drooping with pleasure as he walked into the bathroom.

He flicked on the light and I caught sight of us in the mirror, his glorious body was all muscles and planes with beautiful colors of fire all over, I leaned into him, memorizing every single line and plane of his body and face.

He set me gently on the counter kissing me softly before turning around and starting a bath.

I crossed my ankles, swinging my feet over the edge of the counter. I couldn't imagine human life got much better than this.


	19. The Heck?

~Grillby~

Grillby hummed a tune to himself as he ate the last of the pancakes happily. He could hear Isabelle sloshing around in the tub and smiled to himself.

If someone had told him three days ago that the short little mop head that brought his best friend home stoned was going to be in his apartment, naked, and doing domestics with him, he probably would have called them a lunatic.

Speaking of... 

Grillby fished his phone out of his coat hanging on the chair. He called Sans' number.

 _"Hello?"_ Sans' deep voice answered after one ring.

"Hey did you and the rest of them make it back okay?" Grillby breathed, running a hand through his flames.

_"Yeah Paps thought we should spend the night at Mettaton's apartment and I think he made a joke he said something about 'that escalating quickly' when there was a bunch of noise next door what was that abo-"_

Grillby hung up the phone on him mid sentence.

"Shit!" He heard Isabelle yelp from inside the bathroom, followed by sloshing of water. He heard the drain plug get pulled.

"Are you okay in there?" He called, walking through his room to the bathroom door and knocking.

"Yeah!" She called back. "Hey do you know where Sans is?"

"He's next door, why?" A little spark of jealousy and confusion washed through his demeanor.

She burst through the door suddenly, one of her hands behind her back. She was wearing the cloths of his he'd given her, a white dress shirt and black slacks with a belt to hold them up on her tiny waist. "I have to go, uh." She floundered, moving the hand that wasn't behind her around as if she was looking for an explanation. "Bye!"

She was careful to keep that one hand out of sight as she hurried out the door, her hair still wet and seeping into the shirt he'd borrowed her.

The door closed behind her and Grillby was left standing half naked in his apartment, confused as fuck.

"What?"


	20. Portals and Fire

"Sans Sans Sans Sans!" I hollered, pounding on the door. My entire right hand was a flame, and it wasn't turning off this time. I'd even submerged it in water and the only thing that had happened was the water around it started boiling.

I clutched the flame hand in my other hand. The door flung open and a very upset and sleepy Papyrus was on the other side.

"Eat a dick Isabelle - _oh my god you're on fire!_ " 

"Shhh, shh!" I shushed loudly, trying to calm him down. "I'm fine look!" I whispered harshly, showing him my hand. "Let me see Sans."

He let me in, practically jumping on his heels as he closed the door behind me and grabbed my arm. He was so gentle as he held it, turning it this way and that so he could see my hand from every angle.

"Does it... hurt at all?" He asked quietly. He was still in pajamas, I noticed Sans on the couch all burritoed up in a blanket.

"No," I whispered, running to Sans as Papyrus let go of my arm.

"This is so weird," Papyrus grumbled, I saw him scratching the back of his skull from the corner of my eye as I shook Sans with my non flame hand. "She lights on fire." 

"What who immawake!" Sans' eye pupil thingies appeared all of a sudden, darting around me before landing on my hand. "You're on fire again?"

"You knew she lights on fire?" Papyrus asked accusingly, his voice three octaves too high.

"Oh yeah I guess I didn't tell anyone, heh." Sans shrugged and turned his attention back to me. "Here, hold this."

He slid his hand out of his magic monitor bracelet easily, bending his hand so that it was as thin as his wrist and handing it to me.

He opened a little black hole, literally, a little black hole mid air that reminded me of something from  _The Loony Toons._ He reached into it, a blue luminescent tongue peaking out from his teeth as he fished around in the hole with his whole arm.

"Here we are." He said at last, pulling out a red spray can with the words "flame away" scrawled on the front.

He pointed it at my hand and sprayed.

And nothing happened.

"Okay how about this," he said after that didn't work, reaching into the hole again and pulling a pair of leather gloves out. He sprayed the gloves with the "flame away" and shoved my fire hand into one.

"It's the stuff we used to make Grillbz' apartment fireproof." He said, satisfied.

"Did you just steal that from the lab?" Papyrus squeaked, he had both his hands on the sides of his skull now. "Why does she light on fire!"

I pulled the glove off to see that my hand was still a flame. "It's not making it stop."

He shrugged, "Yeah but at least you can't see it."

Papyrus and I exchanged a look.

I sighed, putting both the gloves on and feeling defeated. 

"So," Papyrus finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "You... light on fire?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"Are you- have you always done that?" He continued.

"I guess," I repeated, sitting on the couch and putting my gloved hands over my face.

"Okay then." He breathed, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Sans, since you took off your thing can you teleport me home, I think my car is still down town."

"Sure!" He opened another portal only this time the hole was me sized. I looked into it, it was completely dark in there and there was a _smell._ I wrinkled my nose. 

"It's just the void, you go through that." Sans said simply.

"Uh..." I mumbled, sticking my head in it and, suddenly my face was in my room. "Okay."

I closed my eyes and jumped through, rather uneventfully, landing on the other side as if I'd jumped one foot and just landed in my room.

"Oh here take this, ya might want to spray all your stuff so you don't burn your house down." I heard Sans' voice say from the black hole floating behind me before his arm stuck out of the darkness, holding the can.

I took it from him wordlessly, and then his arm was gone, and so was the portal.


	21. Bone Daddy

I huddled in a ball on my bed, now that everything had been sprayed down with the "flame away" stuff, I could safely take off my glove.

I held my hand in front of me, clenching and unclenching my fist. It had gone down to being just a bright orangish version of my hand, but when I touched flammable things it still caught them on fire. For some reason, when I touched it myself though, it didn't burn me. I tried to remember the last time I'd even  _been_ burnt.

And then it hit me. I've never been burnt.

I ran into my kitchen, haphazardly sliding on the floor with my socks and turning on the stove. Fire poured from the burners and I swallowed hard, tentatively reaching out my index finger on my "normal" hand.

I watched in sheer amazement as, instead of getting a nasty burn, that finger actually  _lit up._ I gasped, looking at it. 

My skin was like glass, with fire trapped inside. It reminded me of...

"Oh my god, Grillby!"

I ran to my phone and realized, frustratingly, that I didn't have his number. I quickly sent Sans a text over Facebook, using my pinky finger on the hand that was mostly normal to type, oh so slowly, with the phone on the coffee table.

 **Isabelle Brenner:** " _hey what happened after I left, did Grillby ask about me leaving?"_

_Read._

**Bone Daddy:** " _Yea when we went home Grillbz seemed rly confused, Paps said you 'forgot to pick something very important up for me' and that calmed him down I guess."_

_Read._

**Bone Daddy:** " _Ur_ _going to have to tell him, or he's going to figure out what Paps means when he's mumbling 'she lights on fire.' W/E comes first."_

_Read._

I sighed, looking at my hands and pursing my lips. Finally, as one last desperate attempt, I closed my eyes and tried to picture the glowy parts, imagining the glowing receding down my wrist, down my palm. I could've sworn I could almost feel it happening. I concentrated on the feeling, imaging it rolling down my fingers leaving normal skin behind.

I opened one eye, and let out a heavy breath. The glowing was gone, no flames, no nothing.

I sunk to the floor and sat on the linoleum, staring up at the ceiling for a long time.


	22. Very Suspicious

~Grillby~

Grillby tapped the top of the bar. It was a better habit than pacing, since the ladder had a tendency to freak people out. He huffed, he could feel his flames growing and getting hotter.

"Relax Grillbz," Sans said for the tenth time. 

Grillby turned on the stool towards his friend, his flames shooting almost to the ceiling and his face morphing into something that belonged on the front of a  _Diablo_ game case.

"I. Am. Relaxed." He growled.

"Bro chill." Sans put his hands up, taking a step back.

There was a  _shhhh,_ sound as Grillby cooled his flames, returning to normal. "I just don't understand her! One minute she wants me and the next minute she's just, well, whatever that was?!" He grabbed his beer off the counter and downed it before folding his arms on the counter and placing his head on them.

"She lights on fire." Papyrus mumbled again from the booth in the far corner. He had both his hands on his mouth as his eyesockets bored into the wall.

"Why does he keep saying that!" Grillby yelled at no one in particular. "Is everyone's brain malfunctioning or am I going crazy!" He moaned into his arms.

"Uh, Grillby, I think there's something you should-"

The door to the bar swung open, cutting Sans off.

"My bar is closed right now!" Grillby bellowed from his arm fort on the counter.

"Hey guys, Sans I got the thing you asked for." Isabelle's voice had Grillby sitting up erect instantaneously.

She strode across the room with a plain paper bag in her hand and passed it over to Sans when she reached him.

"Grillby are you drunk?" She giggled, sitting on his lap.

Grillby took a long moment to reevaluate his entire life.

"Yo," she continued, waving a hand in front of his blank face. "You in there?"

His eyes slid down to her innocent looking cherubic face. He let out a long breath, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey you."

"Hey you too," she smiled up at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did I miss the party invitation, looks like you got the whole place to yourselves?"

A burble of laughter escaped Grillby's mouth and Sans took a step back, eying his friend carefully.

"Nope, just drinking by myself." He held up the empty beer glass and half smiled.

"I was thinking about going and grabbing something to eat, wanna come?" Isabelle was talking like this morning hadn't even happened. Grillby shook his head and laughed again, kissing the top of her head and sighing.

"Yeah sure, but this time I get to choose, and I get to pay." He said finally, nudging her forward.

"Deal."

Grillby looped her arm into his as they got up, pulling her close as they walked out of the bar.

 


	23. Broke

~Sans~

Sans watched them leave. He shook his head, this had nowhere to go but a bad place. He opened the bag and snorted.

"What did she even bring?" Papyrus asked quietly, taking his hands off his face as Sans sat down next to him.

"Heh, ketchup and 2k Basketball." He said shrugging, placing the bottle and game on the table.

"Oh that sly little dick, are you sure she's not psychic too?" Papyrus grumbled, picking the game up.

"Or she saw our PS4 in the living room and all your basketball stuff," Sans popped the lid off the bottle and started drinking, earning a look from his brother.

"I will never understand you." Papyrus said ruefully, punching his brother on the shoulder. "Let's go play that."

~

It was almost midnight when the front door swung open again, Grillby was half carrying Isabelle into the room as she laughed, play struggling out of his arms.

"No I need to go home!" She squealed, kicking her feet in the air as he hipchecked the door closed.

"You don't even," Grillby said gruffly, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hi," Sans said after they noticed him sitting on the couch.

"Hi!" Isabelle chirped, wriggling her way out of Grillby's arms and plopping on the couch next to Sans.

Grillby pursed his lips and Sans scooted away from her a little bit. 

"Whatcha watching," she asked, turning her attention to the TV as Grillby sat down between her and Sans. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Moana," Sans said simply.

"Yeah, how was your day?" She continued, peaking around her partner at him.

"Good." Sans said quietly, he could see Grillby turning a shade darker and swallowed hard nervously.

"That's good, where's Paps?" 

"There," Sans jabbed a bony thumb in the direction of their room.

"O...kay then." She said at last, looking resigned.

Sans laughed nervously. "Oh I forgot, I uh, had some science stuff to do." He got up hastily, practically running into his room.

~

Several weeks went on like this, she'd come over, Grillby hovered, she'd sleep in his room, the next morning she'd light on fire and run into Sans' and Papyrus' room and beg him to teleport her home, she'd come back, act like nothing happened, and repeat.

Grillby barely said a word to Sans, he was always holding Isabelle in some way when she was around Sans, eying him suspiciously. And every time. Every. Time. She was on fire it seemed to trigger Papyrus into a fit of hysterics. 

Finally, Sans had enough.

She came rushing into his room one morning, both her arms completely lit up and glowing.

"Please please please send me home quick!" She whispered, looking back at the door anxiously.

"No." Sans groaned. "You have to tell him."

"I can't!" She whispered back, she was shaking slightly as she held her arms out in front of her. "I don't know how."

"That's almost understandable since you know, you broke my brother." He sighed, getting up and noticing Papyrus wasn't there. Probably having a smoke, he concluded. "And that's another thing, you broke my brother, not too mention Grillby barely talks to me, Paps thinks that Grillby thinks you're cheating on him with me, which I now know what that is thanks to you." He glared at her, folding his arms. "Secrets hurt people Isabelle, no matter how big or small they are, you have to tell him."

"I will, I will okay, just help me get home one more time and I promise you I will tell him."

"Okay..."

Sans opened a portal to her house, waving his hand at her and rolling back over in his bed. After she jumped through, he waved his fingers at the hole and closed it. Groaning to himself angrily. He was tired...


	24. Evil Little Thing

~You~

**L̨͈̬̳̣̟̣é̬̹̟ț̢̩͍̻͇̭'͇̱͍̩s̴̖̖̤̮ ̩͞m̧̤͎͖e̘̱͚͉̺͎͖s͕̻̱s͇͓̘ͅ ̰̥̰̼̭͓w͇̗͉̲̳̣͜ͅi̬̺̬t͇͝h̬̱̟̫͡ ̹t̡͕̺̞̩h͖̙̩͔̠͕̠èm̬͍̙.̴̣̪̦̖̟̤**

"No!" You screamed, reaching out and flailing at Gaster as he waved a bony, holed hand at the scene of the houses.

There was a second where nothing happened, and then, right as you thought you could be relieved, there was an explosion.

The little set of rowhomes went up in blazes, everyone began filtering out of their doors screaming.

Monsters of all shapes and sizes filled the streets and huddled together, everything on fire except for the bar and the two apartments because of the spray on enchantment.

You cried, bellowing, "No!" over and over as Gaster laughed horribly.


	25. So Now You Know

I saw the smoke as I drove down the road. Tons of it billowing into the mid afternoon sky. I hoped to whatever benevolent being there was out there that someone was just having a really big bonfire.

I was mistaken. Horribly, horribly mistaken.

I shredded a stop somewhat near the massive blaze and jumped out of my car. Everyone was outside, there must have been thirty or forty monsters of all varying colors, shapes, and sizes, all holding each other, some crying.

"What happened!" I yelled over the sound of the fire as I spotted Mettaton and Napstablook.

"I think a gas line broke and caught fire," Napstablook cried, big tears were escaping their bright blue eyes as they held onto Mettaton.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, looking at the massive blaze that was just starting to eat away at the apartments and bar, inch by inch.

"My wife! My wife is still in there! Somebody help me!" A large bunny humanoid looking monster screamed as other bunnies held him back from running in.

"Where's the others?" I shouted at them, a wave of frantic panic settling deep in my stomach.

"Grillby was driving them to the lab in Owatonna... Oh that poor woman." Mettaton breathed, holding their partner tighter.

"That's hours away! Someone needs to help! Where is the fire department?" I waved my hands around, looking desperately at the two robots. 

"The humans don't care about us." Mettaton said in a resigned tone, a tear escaping their eye.

"Don't you say that, don't you  _dare._ I'm a human and I care about you!" I ran to the bunny in hysterics. "Where's your wife?!"

He nodded to the black painted rowhome with sad, sad eyes. I followed his gaze, the entire bottom floor was ablaze. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling the smoke in my lungs. Whoever was up there had a small chance of still being okay.

"Alright," I huffed, taking of my jacket and shuffling on my feet. What I was gonna do had to happen fast. "Here, hold this." I handed my jacket to one of the bunnies that wasn't holding the big guy.

"You can't go in there, you'll get _killed_!" Mettaton screamed, the two robots running at me.

"No I won't!" I called back. "I can't get burned, I can do this." 

I took a deep breath. "Flame on!" I yelled, thinking about the way it felt to be on fire.

And, nothing happened. I noticed just my hand was on fire and groaned. "Oh come on!"

Mettaton had stopped in their tracks, looking incredulously at my hand.

I shook my head, running at the building at top speed as others tried to grab me.

I burst through the door, flames raked my body and I was thankful I'd sprayed my cloths with that stuff otherwise I'd have been naked by the time I reached the stairs.

I could feel my body changing as I walked through the flames, the smoke didn't hurt as I breathed, and I looked down to see my entire body glowing like the fire.

There was no time to ogle myself, I ran up the stairs taking two at a time, my red sundress skirt billowing out around me with the updraft from the flames.

I ran into the only bedroom upstarts, where a smallish white bunny was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Okay," I breathed. "Please don't let me light her on fire please don't let me light her on fire," I chanted, touching the carpet next to her as I knelt down.

A wave of relief and shock washed through me when the carpet didn't even singe under my touch. I grabbed her hastily, she was the size of a ten year old human and lighter than one by far. I could feel her breathing as I hoisted her into my arms and held her against my body. There was another explosion next door that shook the building. I ducked away from the sound reflexively.

Without a second to lose, I started running, bounding down the stairs at breakneck speed, letting it give me momentum as I rounded the corner into the living room.

The door was still open, the wood around it starting to crack and groan as the ceiling started to give into the fire. I closed my eyes and made a break for it.

Cool air washed over me as I made it through. I let out a breath I was holding, dropping to my knees in the street. No one moved, but the bunny guy broke out of the hold of the astonished others and grabbed his wife from my arms.

"Thankyouthankyou oh god thank you!" He cried, holding his wife while he put an ear to her chest. He let out a relieved sigh when he heard her breathing.

"Isabelle?" I froze in place at the sound of his voice. "What are- you're- what?"

I looked up at him slowly, feeling flames plumbing off the top of my head flicker in the wind.

Papyrus was standing next to him, he put both his hands out at Grillby. "She lights." He directed his hands at me. "On fire."

There was a long pause where Grillby stood there, staring blankly in my general direction as if he was putting the pieces together in his head.

I grimaced when he finally looked at me again. He seemed angry, and confused. "Is this what you've been hiding from me." He said at last.

I nodded, I could hear sirens in the distance now.

Wordlessly, he walked forward, putting his hands on my sides and helping me stand, once I was up, he wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me away from the others.

"We need to have a serious talk about hiding things from each other." He growled, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked at my glowing feet.

He put his hand under my chin and gently tugged upwards. I pulled my chin off of his grip.

"Isabelle look at me," he said firmly. I complied, looking up at that beautiful, angry, concerned face. "I have been going crazy, and treating my friend like dirt, which I now need to apologize for, because you just couldn't _tell me about this_?" He accused.

"Yes," I whimpered.

Apprehension crossed his features, and he shook his head. 

"Ugh," he groaned, turning his gaze back to the houses. "Even the enchantment couldn't hold back the fire. I'm ruined."

I swallowed hard.

"Not necessarily." I mumbled.

"Not more, please do not tell me there's more." He grumbled, locking eye contact with me.

"I... _might_ be the last member of a very rich family." I said, just above a whisper. "Which _might_ make me one of the richest women in the US."

"Oh, oh I'm going to punish you for all this." Grillby said, laughing once as he smiled evily at me. 

The fire department finally showed up, far too late to save anything. The entire set of buildings were completely destroyed by the fire, leaving a black, husk of a shell left.

"They've got nowhere to go." Mettaton whispered.

I knew what that felt like, a distant, shadow of a memory of pain. Of losing everything and watching your family suffer. And then it struck me.

"I've got a place." I said, crossing my arms and nodding.

"Uh, kid, I hate to break it to ya but they're not all going to fit into your apartment. I know ya wanna help but-"

"No no not _that_ place." I shook my head, "I own the fucking Valentine mansion on the other side of town."

"Are you kidding?" Mettaton gushed, "that gorgeous house on the lake is _yours_? Who _are_ you?!"

"Meh," I said. Shrugging.


	26. History

~Grillby~

Grillby sat in one of the arm chairs in Macy's as Isabelle ushered the large group of monsters through the checkout. She was still a flame, and the store staff thought she was a monster until they saw her money, then, they didn't care.

She was hovering over everyone in a way that almost looked protective as she bought them all cloths. "Get anything you want." She'd said. "Don't worry about the prices."

Everyone, naturally had tried to go bare minimum, which at that point she forced each and every single monster to go back and, "actually give a shit about themselves and be selfish."

She was beyond aggressively nice, playing with kids while mothers shopped. She'd sent staff to go spray down the house with the fireproof enchantment, so by the time everything was done here it would be all set.

Grillby folded his arms, watching her run around, taking charge. He didn't know what to think about her fiery transformation, although she was still beautiful. He ground his teeth, she looked just like she did a thousand years ago, when she was really, really his. It made his soul hurt to look at her sometimes. 

He turned to his smart phone, googling "Valentine family, Mora Minnesota."

There was a housefire report from 1998 at the top of the list. He clicked that, scrolling through and barely reading the story. There were more links at the bottom.

More house fires, 1990, 1986, 1983, 1979, all fires that either killed everyone in the house or most people. All of them, every single one had left a two to three year old girl missing.

He put two and two together, going back to the first housefire report.

_"The entire house staff, along with Mrs. and Mr. Valentine and their two year old daughter were home at the time, but miraculously there were no injuries."_

This was it, this was where she'd been all this time! Grillby jumped out of his seat at the realization. She'd been reincarnating into this family, a human family that had no idea how to take care of her, because _the barrier had blocked out anything from getting inside and she'd died outside_. 

And then he thought about it. The reason she was the last member in her family was because every time she died as an abandoned, scared little child, it was after she'd unintentionally killed a houseful of people, and it repeated for generations until there was almost no one left...

His soul hurt to think about that.

His Isabelle had gone through the century alone, and afraid. If she ever got her memory of her past lives back it would break her. He didn't want that, even if it meant she didn't remember him. He'd make new memories.

"Why are you standing there like that?" Her voice broke his epiphany moment and he nearly dropped his phone trying to turn off the screen. "Jeez you act like I just caught you watching porn," she said jokingly. She ran a hand through her flames and sighed. "Everyone's on their way to the house, so I'm ready to go when you are."

"Mm," he nodded, taking her hand and walking out with her. Then he remembered he was still going to punish her.

He thought of the best way by the time they reached his black shiny Mercedes Benz. He opened the back door, thankful that his windows were tinted enough to get away with what he was about to do.

"What are you- _oof_!"

He pushed her onto the seat and got in after her, angling himself on his knees between her already, accidentally spread legs. He reached around, slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Time to start your punishment."


	27. Tease Me

I was breathing hard, I could feel my entire body pulsing in a way that reminded me of my heartbeat. Grillby was positioning himself on the seat in front of me agonizingly slowly.

He chuckled at what must have been a frustrated look on my face. He reached down, my dress had hiked up to my hips, exposing my black panties.

"Did you try to dress sexy just for me," he cooed, fondling the fabric over my sex. I moaned in response, leaning back into the seat.

"Oh no none of that," he growled, grabbing the back of my head and pulling me forward so I could see. "You're going to watch this."

He rubbed the outside of my panties lazily, I could feel the heat rising inside me but it was so different now. It was as if my entire body was all the same organ. I trembled with the intensity.

"Are you gonna cum?" He said darkly, slowing down even more.

"No don't stop!" I moaned trying to reach myself.

"None of that either," he crooned, pushing me against the door so my head was propped up and grabbing my hands. He put them on one of his and reached up for his tie with his free hand, undoing it and taking it off. I throbbed at the sight. He was _so_ sexy.

He chuckled, taking my hands up and tying them tightly to the "Oh shit" handle above the door.

I struggled, which only seemed to amuse him. 

"Now," he breathed, turning his attention back downward. 

He started slowly circling my nipple through my dress with his thumb while he did the same with my clit.

I moaned, bucking against the restraint and arching as he almost brought me again. 

Again, he stopped, laughing darkly. I groaned, feeling my orgasm slip away again.

After my legs stopped shaking, he started again, this time moving my panties to the side and bringing a finger over my hole to my clit oh so slowly, rubbing on the nub of it. 

I shouted, it was so good it hurt.

He moved his hands to his pants and I sighed with relief as he started to unbutton himself, taking his cock out and holding it in front of me.

"You see this?" He growled.

I nodded hastily, angling my hips up. I wanted him bad. I _needed_ him inside.

"You want this?" He continued, pressing his head on the outside of my panties. I could feel everything inside of me pulled towards that thick thing.

" _Yes_!" I mewled, pressing myself as far forward as my restraints allowed.

"Well you're not getting it." He said gruffly, stroking himself in front of me.

"No _please_ put it in me!" I yelled, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling on him.

He waved a finger at me, stroking himself faster. I could hear his breathing evening out and deepening. His cock pulsed and got thicker in his hand. Suddenly, he moved my panties out of the way and stuck just the head of himself into my pussy.

I shouted, my back arching as ecstasy pumped into me, but without him fully inside I couldn't cum. I hollered again, feeling everything that touched my body far too well. He finished cumming inside of me and pulled out, putting my panties back in place before he pulled his pants back up.

I mewled and pulled at the tie around my wrists. If I could just touch myself, even for a _second_!

He got out of the car, not undoing my binds and closed the door. He got into the driver's seat and started driving, his center console GPS directing him to my house.

"Aren't you going to let me finish!" I squeaked. The affect of his cum inside of me was making my sexual pain unbearable.

"Nope." He said simply, turning the radio volume up high.

We reached the gates to my house, I could see out the window that everyone had parked along the side of the long driveway and it looked like my staff had gotten everyone inside.

Grillby parked right in front of the door and got out, slamming his car door before opening the back door opposite to me. He got in, not bothering to close the door and untying me. Before I could even react he yanked me almost out of the car by my ankles and hoisted me over his shoulder. I felt him pull my dress over my butt and stride inside the mannor like he owned the place.

"Miss Valentine are you alright?" A female maid said. She was in uniform, her cropped short brown hair styled in spikes on her head. Obviously, she had been briefed that I was a flame. 

"Where. Is. Your. Room." Grillby ordered. Turning around and looking at the massive foyer.

"Miss Valentine?" The maid repeated, looking at Grillby suspiciously.

"I'm fine, just make sure to take care of everyone else and _oof_!"

Grillby repositioned me on his shoulder roughly.

"Your room. Now." He ordered again. I felt myself throb. 

"Upstairs," I huffed. He started bounding up the large center stair case from the foyer. "Left," I said as we reached the landing.

He walked fast down the east wing of the house, passing many rooms before we reached another half staircase.

"Up there, the room up there." I squeaked.

There was a white flash and we were in the room. He tossed me on the extra large bed, big ornate wooden headboard slamming into the wall with the force.

He was on me then, yanking my dress over my head and undoing my bra, sliding it off over my arms and tossing everything on the floor, leaving my panties on.

He looked at the bed like he was trying to find something before he smiled, pushing me to the side and taking my hands again. He pulled his tie out of his pocket and tied my hands together tightly before tying them to the bed post. 

I pulled on them, stuck.

He tsked at me. "You have been a very naughty girl." He said. His voice was husky and he waved a finger at me in a "no no" sort of way.

His flames suddenly turned white and engulfed him, and he was gone. I sat up, looking around, and then he was back, poofing into the room with another flash of bright flames.

He had more ties in his hand as he strode towards me, unbuttoning his shirt.


	28. Good God

I was panting, my bare chest heaving as Grillby got undressed. He pulled his pants down, his thick cock hard and ready.

He got up on the bed in front of me, taking my left leg and bending it at the knee before tying my thigh and calf together and doing the same with the other, once he was satisfied with that he sat back on his legs to look at his handy work.

I shivered, painfully aware of my throbbing sex. He grinned, and began stroking himself.

"No don't do it again just fuck me!" I yelled showing my legs and pulling on my restraints.

"Hey, I wanted you to be honest with me." He shrugged, slowly stroking his thick cock. "I guess we both want things."

"I'm sorry!" I mewled. He laughed and picked another tie off the bed.

"I think you're done talking." He took the tie and placed it in my mouth before tying it tightly behind my head.

"Mff hmm!" I tried to yell at him angrily but all I could make were weird muffled noises. He seemed satisfied with that, leaning back and half laying in front of my open legs.

He stroked himself oh so slowly, taking extra time on his head. I wanted that thing inside of me. "Gff dmmt."

"I'm sorry I can't understand you." He teased, pumping himself faster.

I nodded at his dick. "Hmm!"

"Oh you want this dick." He smirked. 

"Yfff!" I shouted into the tie.

"No?" He huffed, breathing harder as he jacked himself off.

" _Yffff_!" I felt tears start to well in my eyes and I felt ridiculous for it.

He got up on his knees and angled himself between my legs in front of me, still stroking himself. I watched his cock get thicker in his hand before he grunted, thick streams if glowing cum cascading onto my body.

His hips twitched forward in time as he came, everywhere on my body that his cum got on felt like a live wire, white hot fiery pleasure drawing a line straight through my skin to my sex.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I started sobbing.

"Do you really want to cum that bad baby?" He said in a rough voice, taking a finger and wiping some of the cum off the end of his penis. His hips twitched at the touch.

I nodded, I could hear my tears sizzling and evaporating on my cheeks.

"Awe, maybe later." He took the finger with his cum on it and reached into my mouth, wiping it on my tongue.

I groaned, feeling it in my sex. I had to know what it was about his fucking cum it was almost like it was magic. Ugh. I hated the fact that I couldn't stop sobbing.

He sighed. "Do you need me to stop?"

I paused. Did I? When he was done he might fuck me real good. I shook my head.

"Good girl." He smiled, patting me on the head and lying down sideways on the bed. 

I looked down at my body and watched in confused amazement as his cum seeped into my glowing skin.

 He laid there like that, stroking my skin with just his fingertips delicately. My nipples ached for attention and my pussy was on fire.

That, and I was hungry.

My stomach growled and he chuckled to himself.

"Be right back," he cooed, taking the tie that was being used as a gag out of my mouth before he fire poofed out of the room.

When he came back he was fully dressed again in his usual pristine manor, holding a trey of food.

He hand fed me. I was still shaking, my entire body aching for his touch as he did this. I moaned, the food even felt good to eat, like my tongue was over sensitized.

After I was done, he put the trey on the bedside table and went back to barely touching my skin.

He did this for hours, stopping to jack off in front of me and cum inside, or onto my body. My entire body was shaking as he finished on me again.

"I'm hungry, I'll be back." He said simply, putting his pants back into place and striding out of the room.

As soon as the door closed I began trying to untie myself, struggling against the bed post unsuccessfully. One of the ties on my leg slid off and I used that free foot to push off the other. I almost had it off when the door swung open again.

"No no," Grillby crooned, picking my leg back up and tying it back down. 

I groaned into the tie he'd put back into my mouth.

He stood, tsking and began to undress again, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and sliding it off his arms. I was painfully aware of his perfectly sculpted body, muscle lines pointed down into his pants. My entire body ached for him so badly I feared I might start crying again.

He moved his hands down to his pants unbuttoning himself and taking them off. He was hard again. Oh god I needed it inside.

Oh so slowly, he sauntered back to me, my eyes pinned to his cock.

He got up on the bed and grabbed both my legs hard, spreading them roughly and putting himself between them. 

I moaned. _Finally!_

He grabbed my panties in his hands and ripped them apart easily. The almost wet sound of silk tearing. I pushed my hips forward. _Come on! Come on!_ I thought at him angrily.

He angled himself at my entrance, taking a moment to get his head inside and stopping.

I pulled against the ties with all my strength. Deeper, I needed him all the way in me!

His hands were on my legs again, his fingers pressing into my flesh hard, holding my legs by my thighs.

He slammed himself into me, his body slapping my outer spot as his cock rammed all the way to the back. I sobbed once loudly as I came painfully on him. 

"Oh god." He moaned, shivering as I squirted. "Would you look at what you can do?"

He reached down between us, cupping his hand under my clit and catching the fluid coming out of me.

He held it in front of my face, I was groggy, but I forced my head to move so I could look into his hand.

Bright orange luminescent liquid, just like his.

He brought his hand to his mouth and tilted back, pouring it into his mouth. His body shivered, and so did mine at the sight. 

His eyes glowed brighter and suddenly he started moving like lightning, undoing my binds and grabbing me hard.

"Prepare yourself." He growled, and slowly, he slid himself deep into me.

He held that position for a second before he started to pound me into the mattress. I hollered grabbing his arms as he fucked me, my entire body heating up. He grabbed my ass, pressing his body tight against me as he pulled me to meet his thrusts. I came again, feeling it in my whole body. I felt his body twitch as I came but he didn't stop. He fucked me deep and had me cum over and over. I didn't want him to ever stop.

I felt him thickening inside of me as he brought me again, and he groaned, thrusting as deep as he could one last time before his cum sent waves of ecstasy through my body. All my muscles went limp, and I passed out.


	29. The Barrier

~Grillby~

"Grillby!" His wife screamed, pounding on a somewhat clear magic barrier between her and him. She held her large, rounded belly protectively.

She sobbed, trying to use her teleport to get past it and slamming into the magical wall. "Grillby help me!"

"Lorne!" Grillby yelled, he pounded his fists on the barrier as he watched, horrified as angry mages surrounded his pregnant wife.

"No! Don't hurt her!" He sobbed, pounding hard on the barrier. He slammed into it with his whole body, feeling his shoulder break with the impact. "She's pregnant!"

"I love you." She whispered, placing a hand on the barrier as a pointed mages staff stabbed through her flame body and came out the other side. She fell to her knees, dust showering out of the place the staff poked through as her eyes went blank.

~

Grillby sat up, a numb pain taking over everything he felt. I turned to Isabelle, her naked, glowing body laying limply by his side. He grabbed onto her, pulling her tight against him and breathing her in. 

She sighed happily, snuggling closer and pressing her face into his chest. Alive. And she was going to stay that way forever. He shook with emotion as he reminded himself that there were no more mages left, and she was going to be fine.

He took a deep breath, it caught in his throat a couple times.

She was fine. It was just a memory, he repeated in his head over and over. It was just a memory.


	30. Masturbation and Spying

~You~

You floated in the void, glad to see everyone was fine. For the most part. You watched everyone sleeping peacefully in the house, the scene going from room to room.

Grillby seemed to be having a nightmare, you noticed, worrying until he woke up and hugged his partner. 

The scene shifted to the bathroom, where you noticed Papyrus standing over the toilet with his back to what you could see. He seemed to be shaking. You manipulated the image, surprised at how easy it was. Your view shifted to the side of him.

He was pumping his hand over his big yellow glowing cock.

Your face got hot all of a sudden and you realized that that was what it felt like to blush. You watched him curiously, feeling unnamable emotions towards it.

You'd seen people having sex and masturbating loads of times, of course, although never one of the skeleton brothers, but all those times _you'd never had a body_.

You noticed he had his phone out. You pushed the image forward to see what it was, and it seemed to be two men having sex.

You felt yourself get hard at the sight. You looked down at your penis, and then at his, mimicking what he was doing. You grasped it with your hand and moved it up and down.

Heat started to build in your legs and cock, you could feel it growing, you started to pump faster, panting as the heat rose. For some reason you couldn't look away from Papyrus' dick.

He came, shooting his luminescent cum into the toilet, and the heat inside your body shattered, you felt something coming out as your penis pulsed pleasurably. You looked down to see white cum shooting forward into the void.

You huffed, feeling spent but also very, very good. Masturbating felt good, you concluded, closing your eyes and just floating there.


	31. Once Upon a Memory

"The whole house is completely the same as it was eighteen years ago," I said to the group of men and women I was showing around the house. "I uh, accidentally lit the place on fire back then." I murmured, noticing some shocked faces. "But don't worry, everything was rebuilt up to code, heh." I laughed nervously.

I walked the group into the kitchen, staff was bustling about, cleaning the black granite counters and preparing food. My kitchen was enormous, with a large black granite island in the middle complete with a second stove and third sink built into it. 

"And this is the kitchen, you can come down here and grab anything you want, if you see house staff down here you can just ask them for something to eat or you can cook for yourself," I opened a cabinet next to the stove on the the island and gestured to the fire extinguisher. "Use this if you pull a me in here." I joked. I earned a couple nervous laughs from several people.

Larry bound into the kitchen, looking irritated. "Miss Valentine, what are you doing?" He asked in an accusing tone. "If you wanted someone to give them a tour you could have asked one of the _staff_." He huffed, folding his arms.

"And here we have Larry," I continued, gesturing at him with my hands. "He's the guy who doesn't know how to loosen up."

A couple monsters bawked some real laughter that time.

Larry mumbled, "really," under his breath and stormed back out of the room.

I led them into the semi formal dining room, several monsters were eating a late breakfast and watching the game on the flat screen tv that was mounted behind a one way mirror. 

"This is one of the dining rooms," I continued, "This one has the biggest table." I said gesturing to the big, lace covered mahogany table. "And the tv, which is pretty cool because when you turn it off it just looks like a big mirror."

I led them around the entire house in this fashion, showing them the dining rooms, the living rooms, the foyer I skipped over because, it's a foyer, and the library, which was my favorite part of the house.

"It's like a castle in here," one of the bunny women murmured. 

"Not even," I laughed, shrugging. "Well, now that you all know where everything is I'm gonna skidaddle," I said finally, walking away from the group and back down the hall.

Grillby was leaning against the wall as I rounded a corner, smiling ruefully. 

"Hey you," I chirped, bounding up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I looked up at his face. "You're looking happy this morning."

"Hmm, I wonder why that is? Oh, it's because I have the most precious person." He said, hugging me back.

"Wanna go upstairs and order around some staff?" I suggested, resting my head on his chest.

"Now you almost sound like a rich person when you say that," he retorted, chuckling. "Sure."

He kissed the top of my head and released me, taking my hand. We walked slowly back to my room, I hipchecked him playfully. He laughed quietly, hipchecking me back.

~

We spent several days locked in my room, having staff bring food between sessions of fucking. It felt like our own little personal haven.

"You know, I have a bar in the house by the way," I said as I laid on Grillby's chest. We were naked and just enjoying the moment on my bed.

"Do you now?" He cooed, running his fingertips lightly along my back.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'll show it to you later."

"That'd be nice," he yawned too.

I cuddled up against him, nuzzling my face into his side and closing my eyes.

~

In my dream, I was pregnant. Grillby had me on his lap as we sat in a booth of a very cozy bar that looked like it was built in the medieval times, wood and stone everywhere. He was rubbing my large belly so gently it hurt. I felt so much love for him in that moment, feeling it well inside of me as he kissed my neck.

There was a big stone fireplace with monsters and humans all huddled around it as a sweet looking goat woman in a purple dress told them stories.

"Toriel," Grillby called to her. "Can you tell us what gender the baby's going to be?"

"I think it's a little early to start imposing rolls on the baby." She called back, earning a mixture of laughs and groans from her group. "Alright alright." She got up, and I noticed she was also bulging with child.

She walked over to us and smiled. "You two are always so cute together," she cooed, placing her hands on my stomach. "Hmm... Yes dear, it's going to be a boy." She concluded, nodding. Just like my little Asriel." She placed a hand on her own stomach and smiled at me.

"I hope our children get along, it'd be so nice to have me best friend's baby be friends with my child." I told her sweetly, placing a hand on my belly. 

"I'm sure they'll love each other the way I love you child," she replied, smiling at me lovingly.

~

I smiled as I woke up, Grillby was awake, tracing patterns on my skin.

"You look happy," he breathed, leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's kindof embarrassing but I had a dream we were pregnant and there was this sweet goat woman named Toriel who- hey what's wrong?"

Grillby had frozen in place, a concerned look crossing his features as I was speaking.

"It's nothing, continue." He said, seeming to snap out of it.

"Is it because I'm talking about pregnancy?" I asked, sitting up a little bit. I felt a twang of hurt at the thought that he wouldn't like the idea.

"No, no," he said fast, pulling me tight against him before he propped his head on his hand and looked up at me. "It's not that, but that wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean 'that wasn't a dream' I was literally just sleeping." I wondered, confused.

"That really did happen, we really were pregnant a long, long time ago. Tori is still a good friend of mine." He said quietly. He was looking at me with sad eyes and I felt a pain in my chest.

"Oh, so that was like, a memory?" I asked.

"Yeah," he breathed, going back to tracing patterns on my skin with his fingertips.

"Oh, well what did we end up naming him?" I pried.

"We didn't." He said simply. He didn't look back up at my face, focusing intently on my skin.

"Oh... so that was around when I..." I trailed off.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I gushed, scooting down to him and hugging him.

"Don't be," he laughed once, the tone was sad. "I have you now don't I?"

"Well yeah but," he put a finger on my lips.

"Sometimes the past is best left in the past." He said quietly, holding me close.

"Well... I did like the way your bar looked." I said, using a sweet tone.

"Heh, thanks." He said, smiling slightly.

My chest hurt for him, and I had so many questions now, all of them too painful to ask.

I locked my jaw shut and laid there quietly with him for a long time.

"What time is it?" I asked finally, drawing his attention.

"Hm, you know I don't know." He answered, sitting up. He fished his phone out of the blankets and turned on the screen. The lock image a picture of my sleeping face.

"Hey no gimme that!" I said, trying to grab his phone. He complied, handing it to me and I studied the picture. "When did you take this?"

He laughed, taking his phone back. "About two days ago. You just looked so cute."

"I did _not_ , change it." I huffed, folding my arms.

"No," he said defiantly.

"Change it."

"No."

"Change-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me." Sans said, his deep voice permeating through the door.

"Hold on!" I got up and picked up my night gown, pulling it over my head and letting it fall over my body.

I noticed Grillby get hard while he watched me and I giggled, grabbing the blankets off of the foot of the bed and throwing them over his body.

I opened the door to see Sans standing there in bunny slippers, basketball shorts, and his ribcage tee shirt.

"Hey," I said, patting him on the head.

"Hey," he replied, smiling up at me easily. "Paps wanted to know if you guys want to go get some Chinese food with us."

"I'd love to," I turned to Grillby on the bed. "Love, how about some Chinese food?"

He groaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Yep, we're in."


	32. It's Time To See

Dreams and memories of fire and death played out in my sleep and plagued my mind. Nearly every night I had another version of the memory of me burning my house down, screaming and running for my parents to find them _burning alive._

I'd woken up screaming the first few times, scaring the crap out of Grillby, after that, I started to feel numb to it. I spent a lot of my time shutting myself in the bathroom, crying.

"Are you alright love?" He murmured through the door. It had been a month like this, and this time I told him everything.

My breath caught in my throat as I hiccuped through another wave of anguish. "No, no I'm not please come in."

He opened the door and found me on the floor next to the toilet, where I'd been throwing up. He dropped down next to me and held me tight against him.

"I- I- c-ant take it anymore," I hiccuped, holding my legs to my chest as he wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. He rocked me slowly back and forth while the emotions took me. "I've killed so many people!"

"It wasn't your fault," he cooed, kissing the top of my head. "You were just a baby."

"I killed them. I killed all those poor people." I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's over now, they're probably already reincarnated again by now living happy healthy lives." He said, his voice husky with emotion.

And then the really painful memories started to come back.

While I was helping a team of people and monsters rebuild homes for everyone on my massive property, the first memory of Lorne came to me.

It was like a daydream, or a vision, as I stood under the hot summer sun and took a break from building.

I could see two images at the same time, what was in front of me, and what was in my head.

"Hey I heard that there was another flame monster here and I had to check it out," I was saying, walking into Grillby's old, old bar. I was wearing one of those long fluffy dresses with the petticoats and bustle. 

"I know it's a long shot but I just have to know," I called into the almost empty tavern where I could hear someone in the kitchen shuffling about.

And then, Grillby walked out of the kitchen, and I fell in love with him all over again.

The next memory came in my sleep, it seemed like such a long one, but it was beautiful. Toriel and Asgore and many of the friends I'd made over the long three hundred years with my partner were all gathered around the alter, some crying, as Grillby married me. We were standing under a hand woven flower and vine alter between two weeping willows beside a beautiful, crystal clear lake. The world was young and simple here. 

I felt so many emotions as he kissed me, so much love that I cried.

When I woke from that, I cried for a different reason, because all of that had been taken away from us.

Grillby consoled me, he told me he wished I didn't have to go through this, but... I wanted to know everything. With the pain the memories brought, there was also love that filled my SOUL.

Finally, my memories came to a burning end, as humans burnt our tavern down, and cornered us against a mountain. Mages forced most of us under ground with their magic, but I had fallen behind everyone, watching as, awfully, my husband was forced away from me. He kept screaming my name.

I held onto my baby through my big belly in my night gown. They'd ambushed us while we slept.

A barrier was put up at the mouth of a cave once almost everyone I loved was trapped inside. The rest of us were slaughtered one by one, including me. Right in front of my love.

That memory was the one that broke me.

I stayed in my room after that, I felt all the shattered pieces of my lives weave together horribly as I sat on the chair by my window, my hands folded over my flat belly.

My baby was dead, because some humans were evil. I'd killed hundreds of innocent people because of those horrible evil mages.

The days drifted into weeks, and the weeks drifted into months. I'd numbly made sure everyone had a home, and many of the monsters who were alive then, consoled me and told me how much they still loved me, but nothing ebbed the slate grey tone to the world around me.

"Isabelle," Grillby said, touching my shoulder softly as I sat in my chair. Food was on a trey in front of me, I'd barely ate it. My baby was dead. It was so strange, hearing that name, it almost seemed foreign after recovering hundreds of years as Lorne.

"I brought a friend over who wants to see you." He said in a hushed tone, placing his cheek on the top of my head and rocking me gently with his arms around my shoulders.

"Lorne?" A sweet voice pricked through my being, and I numbly turned to see a tall, lovely goat woman dressed in a beautiful regal purple dress.

"Toriel," I said lamely, my hands knit over my stomach. "Did you come to heal me big momma?"

"Indeed," she said. I could see the pain in her loving eyes as she walked to me. I closed my eyes and felt Grillby let go of me.

She placed her soft paws on the sides of my head, and warmth filled my cold SOUL.

All the memories of pain replayed in my head, but with a different tone, I was an onlooker instead of a participant, the feeling of acceptance towards those events filled my mind. What's done was done. And then memories of love, my love, the love of my friends and my partner replaced the memories of my pain, filling me up. This was what was real, this was what I had. I still had all the love, and the pain and hurt was long over.

By the time I opened my eyes, it was night outside of my window. I shuttered, facing my partner.

"Love," I said to him, and he ran into my arms. 


	33. Christmas

~Two years later~

Humans and monsters gathered around the big fireplace of the new bar as we listened to Toriel tell old Christmas stories. I had a hand placed lightly on top of my big, rounded belly as I listened to her.

"Tori could you tell me what gender the baby is?" I asked her after she finished, human medical instruments hadn't been able to see the baby because my body was made different. 

She smiled, getting up. "I think it's a bit early to start imposing rolls on the baby already, don't you think?" 

I rolled my eyes, "must you say that every time?" 

"Alright child, alright." She laughed, striding over to me. She placed her paws over my belly so gently, nodding as she concentrated. "It's a girl." She said sweetly, smiling, and then her expression changed to confusion for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Grillby asked her as he walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, heh, double trouble as they say." She cooed, patting my belly gently.

"Two girls?" I asked incredulously, ecstatic joy filling me up.

"Mhmm," she said, hugging me.

There was a pounding on the door, and suddenly all hell broke loose. 

A mob of humans rushed in, they had signs that said "fuck freaks," and "freak lovers will be sent to hell." But that wasn't what was scary, they had torches and knives, just like they did a thousand years ago.

I screamed, as they wasted no time before they started slaughtering everyone.

I felt something stab into my back, and come out of my chest, cutting off my screaming. My knees buckled, and I fell. I watched as more of us fell, and then my husband's face blocked my vision, his blank eyes staring through me.

"NO!" I heard a voice say, it seemed to rock the entire building, and then there was blackness.

"Toriel," I said sweetly, placing a hand over my big, rounded belly as I walked over to the place she was sitting with the humans and monsters. "Could you please... Whoa, deja vu." I said, placing a hand on my forehead. There was a shadow of a memory like I'd just said and done almost the same thing a minute ago.

"Tell me about it," I heard Sans grumble, suddenly appearing at my side. He looked up at me almost knowingly.

"Well, anyway," I continued, gently patting my friends head. "Big momma could you tell me what gender the baby is?"


	34. Void Mage

~You~

You trembled with power as you turned back time so easily. It was time to leave this hell. You opened a portal to where the group of humans were starting to gather and light their torches, knowing every spell because it had been forced into your body by Gaster.

You stepped out of the void, naked and female formed.

No one had noticed you standing there on the street in front of them at first, then there was a gasp and some of the humans began pointing you out.

One of them ran to you, placing their coat over your arms and seeming to console you, asking what happened to you.

You scoffed, knowing full well what they were capable of. Waving your hand, you opened a big portal under all their feet, a portal to the part of the void that the real monsters lived. They fell in, screaming.

You closed the portal and waited a few minutes, tapping your bare foot on the road. Little rocks bit into your soft flesh, it was weird standing and not floating. After you felt like they'd seen enough, you opened the portal back up, this time eight feet above the ground and watched in amusement as the screaming bodies piled onto the concrete.

Some of the bigger men threw up, which made you laugh. Most of them were silently shaking or rocking themselves with their own arms wrapped around their bodies.

"LISTEN UP," you bellowed, forcing everyone's attention back to you. "If you so much as _think_ about touching another monster, I will put you where the _real_ monsters are."

You turned on your heals, zipping up the coat and walking down the road towards Grillentine's, leaving the whimpering humans in the street with the trash where they belonged.

You pushed open the door and walked in, thankful for the smooth surface of the wooden floors.

"Oh my goodness you poor child!" Toriel uttered as she saw you walk in. She rushed and took her cloak off, further covering your naked form.

You noticed how short you were at that moment, everyone seemed to tower over you. A very pregnant Isabelle came up to you and started gushing over you, trying to figure out how to help. She was so nice, you reminded yourself.

Two more faces appeared in front of you, and suddenly the world stopped turning. Your SOUL pulsed twice, feeling like it was getting heavier at the sight of the skeleton brothers.

"Oh no," Papyrus moaned.

"Oh yes." Sans said, smiling widely.

Your SOUL sparked.

~End of part one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know unfortunately I cut this part of the story short but I happen to be using a phone to write, which is very tough to get the feeling I want into my writing when autocorrect wants to change words like epiphany into lobotomy at random, along with the fact that my phone randomly shuts down while I'm writing, which also sucks. But you'll still see Isabelle and Grillby in the next part, so don't fret my lovelies.  
> Shutout to UltimateGamer101 for Grillentine, that literally made me LOL so I had to put it in.  
> Have a great rest of the day fellow skeleton trash! *wink*


End file.
